


Haunted Arendelle

by Michael_GoldenHeart



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Disney, Drama, Exorcisms, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Horror, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), Mystery, Post-Frozen (2013), Pre-Frozen 2 (2019), Psychological Horror, Supernatural - Freeform, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_GoldenHeart/pseuds/Michael_GoldenHeart
Summary: Set between the events of "Frozen" and "Frozen II", Anna and Elsa must contend with an ancient evil from beyond the grave. A dark presence has descended on Arendelle and has its spectral sights set on the royal family. Frozen meets horror in this five-chapter adventure.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Favorite Frozen Fanfics, Frozen Stories ❄️





	1. The Maiden of the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between the events of "Frozen" and "Frozen II", Anna and Elsa must contend with an ancient evil from beyond the grave. A dark presence has descended on Arendelle and has its spectral sights set on the royal family. Frozen meets horror as this five-chapter adventure features a chilling installment each Saturday, all leading up to the haunting conclusion on Halloween!

Rain is in the eyes of the beholder. Where some might see a gloomy, sunless morning in Arendelle, Queen Iduna sees tranquility. There's a euphoria to the constant patter of droplets against her carriage window. Her blue eyes dip with each raindrop as they slither down the glass. In some ways, the drops are no different than our lives, Iduna thinks. They plummet into existence with high spirits and eventually race to the end of their cycle.

A distinct set of giggles snaps her free of such thoughts and she glances over her shoulder. Her daughters sit across from each other and wave dolls through the air. Each has been personalized to represent the princess holding them. "I-" the eldest sibling proclaims and makes her doll curtsy. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, hereby declare free chocolate for everyone." The doll's brightly-yarned hair bounces against its royal blue dress.

Iduna can't help but smile at her daughter. She'll make a brilliant queen someday, she thinks. Plus, I wouldn't mind a 'Free Chocolate Day' myself.

Her youngest daughter scoots up and raises her doll proudly. "Oh yeah?" she counters. "Well I, Queen Anna of Arendelle, declare free everything for everyone."

Elsa snickers. "We can't both be queen, silly."

"Yeah-huh!" Anna refutes at a volume which makes her mother wince.

Iduna kindly hushes her daughters and gestures to their sleeping father. Elsa hastily quiets down while Anna cups her hands over her mouth. With arms folded atop his proud chest, King Agnarr lounges across from his queen. His mustache quivers as he starts to snore. Little Anna can't help but titter and she whispers, "Papa's like a big bear."

Iduna and Elsa share a chuckle until Agnarr's snoring ceases. One of his eyes slowly opens and he mumbles, "I heard that." He smirks and stretches an arm towards Anna. "Well this bear's very hungry." Anna squeals as Agnarr scoops her up and tickles her sides. He jokingly roars while the other women in his family laugh along. As Anna flails in his grasp, she tugs at his collar and pulls up a concealed necklace. A portion of the pendant pats against Anna's head and she peers upward.

The princess' struggle ceases as she becomes enamored with a glistening, bronze cross. Agnarr smiles and straightens Anna on his lap. "Do you like it?" he inquires.

"It's beautiful, Papa." Anna says.

"It was my mother's," he replies while the carriage comes to a halt. Only then can the royal family truly hear the rain pattering against their roof. Their servant, Kai, opens the doors and greets them with a smile. "We've arrived, your majesties," he says. The wind howls against his wide-brimmed hat and he hurriedly clasps it. "Do you wish to stay in until conditions improve?"

Iduna observes the light drizzle and gives her husband a shrug. "What's a little rain?" she jests.

Agnarr tugs at his collar and wipes the sweat from his brow. He's just as eager to exit the confined carriage and get some fresh air. "Come on girls," he says.

"Oh yeah," Anna boldly whispers. "It's puddle jumping time."

"Oh no," Iduna asserts. "Gerda just washed that dress of yours, young lady. Don't you go drenching it in mud."

Anna pouts and lackadaisically slides out of the carriage. A devious smirk sneaks across her face once her mother's out of view and she eyes the nearest puddle. "Just...one jump couldn't hurt," she insists and builds up speed. As Anna leaps into the air, Elsa stomps against the mucky soil. The eldest princess' magical powers send a thick layer of frost surging forward. It coats the ground and freezes Anna's puddle before she can splash in it. She plops on her bottom and glares at her big sister. "Elsa," she whines.

"Mama said no puddle jumping," Elsa enforces.

"Elsa," Iduna intones and her daughter winces. The queen surveys her icy handiwork and sighs.

"I was just trying to help," Elsa insists.

"I know, darling." Iduna replies while helping Anna up. "Just remember, not everyone might understand your powers like we do. It's best to use them back at the castle, okay?"

"Yes, Mama." Elsa obliges.

"And don't forget your traveling satchel," Iduna says and plucks it from the seat. "You never know what you might find on the trip."

Elsa happily takes her satchel and notices Anna sneaking towards another puddle. She snags her little sister by the sleeve and jokingly reels her back.

"Who's ready to see a lighthouse?" Agnarr asks from up ahead.

"I am! I am!" Anna shouts over Elsa and scurries to her father. She takes his hand and skips alongside him while Elsa walks with Iduna.

While she tries to pass herself off as the brave, older sibling, Elsa feels intimidated as they approach the structure. "H-have you ever been to this lighthouse before?" she asks. Her voice is breathy and tremulous. The silver, low-lying clouds and morning mist form a frightening pair.

"Not this one, no." Iduna admits. "But I've heard the stories. Your father says it's the oldest lighthouse in all of Arendelle."

Elsa swallows hard and observes a decrepit spire emerging from the mist. Its faded lantern still sways across the land while waves echo from an unseen ocean. "It's kinda creepy," Elsa admits.

"But don't be frightened, Elsa." Agnarr assures. "There is beauty in our history, no matter how ancient it may seem."

"Yeah," Anna adds. "Gerda's old, but she doesn't scare me."

Her remarks on the family servant make Iduna gasp and Agnarr conceals a snicker. "Sigrid!" an elderly voice calls throughout the fog. "Beloved? Is that you? Sigrid!" The royal family turns towards a series of meek, yet frantic footsteps. A pair of veiny hands wave their way through the mist and an old man stumbles into view. "Sigrid!" he croaks. His white, bushy mustache dips atop his frown when he eyes Iduna. "You're not her," he laments. His weary, silver eyes wander across the ground. "My Sigrid went out for fresh air, you see. I just thought you might be her."

"I'm afraid not," Iduna replies and forces a faint smile.

"There you are," a teenager calls and hurriedly storms over. His teal gaze teems with stress and his unkept, dirty blonde hair is a testimony to it. He respectfully bows to the royals and then frustratedly tends to the elder. "You'll have to excuse my father, your majesties," he says. "I told him to wait inside."

"I thought she was Sigrid," the teen's father defends.

"I'm Ruben," he introduces. "My father is Edvin."

"The pleasure is ours, Ruben." Agnarr replies. "You must be the caretakers of Odin's Torch."

"That we are," Ruben assures while the rain starts to pick up again. "Why don't we get inside?" The family obliges while he personally guides his father back in. Steady rainfall patters against the doorway as they enter the tower itself. Ruben offers his esteemed guests some blankets and straightens his posture. "We're honored to have you here this morning," Ruben says. "It's been so long since we've had guests visit and I'm happy to see that our leaders value our history."

"But of course," Agnarr insists. "This lighthouse is both an architectural and ancient marvel." He links arms with Iduna and takes Anna by the hand. Elsa scurries to catch up and clutches Iduna's dress.

"Well without further ado," Ruben grins at the children. "Why don't we get this tour started?" Anna eagerly hops while Elsa offers a gentle nod. The family is ushered forward while Ruben guides his father. The lad clears his throat and gestures to a structural relic around them. "Welcome!" he proclaims. "To Odin's Torch!" Iduna rides his enthusiasm to coax Elsa out from behind her. She gives the child an enthusiastic shake and urges her forward with a kindly smile. Ruben gestures to a display case that's been throughly dusted for the royals' arrival. "The creation of this lighthouse can be traced back to over a thousand years ago when vikings roamed the shores." He waves a hand over the case and reveals an olden, viking battle axe. Its grip is tattered but its steel edge remains intact.

Anna slips out of Agnarr's grip and bolts towards the display. Her wide, blue eyes are overflowing with curiosity while Ruben smirks. Anna's brows suddenly furrow and she pretends to hold an imaginary version of the axe. With a bold growl, Anna pretends to swing it. Though her "angry warrior face" comes off more as a mild pout, it makes her father chuckle.

"Alright, little viking." Agnarr says and lifts her into his arms. "Let's allow Mr. Ruben to continue his tour."

"Oh it's quite alright, your majesty." Ruben assures. "It's just nice to hear laughter again. Right, father?" Edvin doesn't respond. The old man drifts into his own world as his eyes focus intently on Iduna. He squints as if trying to get a better look at her until Ruben raises his voice. "Father!" Edvin's eyes flutter and he slowly looks to his son. Ruben laughs out of embarrassment and quietly scolds him as they move on. Edvin hangs his head and Ruben turns with a forced, wobbly grin. "Now then!" he declares. "Where was I?"

Ruben leads the group up a winding set of stairs and continues his lecture. "Tell me, your highnesses...have you ever heard of Hilda the Heinous?"

"I can't say I have," Iduna admits.

Agnarr grimaces at the utterance of Hilda's name. "My father told me stories about her when I was a child. However, she was only brought up whenever I misbehaved." Agnarr scowls and further deepens his voice in an effort to mimic his late father. "Agnarr, if you don't listen to your mother this instant...Hilda the Heinous will come and get you."

Anna and Elsa giggle at his impression while Ruben snickers. "While I doubt she would snatch any misbehaving children-" he said. "-your story proves that her daunting legacy lives on. Hilda was a terrifying viking warrior who pillaged coastal villages for years. After multiple failed attempts at stopping her on their own, the surrounding kingdoms banded together to fight against her forces. Our earliest, Arendellian ancestors were part of the army that fought against her. It is said that Hilda's vikings made their final stand on the beaches below this cliff. Realizing her forces were overwhelmed, Hilda sought help from Odin himself. According to legend, she ascended these very cliffs. Wounded but far from defeated, Hilda lit a massive pyre and threw herself into the flames. 'Allfather!' she was heard screaming as the fire engulfed her-"

Ruben's zest for recounting history crumbles when he notices how uneasy the children appear. "Perhaps that's enough background on the heinous viking," Iduna suggests while rubbing Elsa's back.

"Right," Ruben says. "Sorry. The point is, that ancient fire would ultimately earn this locale its name. As our ancestors further settled along the coast, they'd eventually build their lighthouse right here. You see, they figured a name like 'Odin's Torch' could only bring them good fortune."

Ruben unlocks a door and a frigid breeze blows in. Anna and Elsa feel like they can touch a cloud with how high they are on the catwalk. "Wow," the princesses jinx each other.

"And this lighthouse would serve as a beacon for countless ships back in the day," Ruben concludes. "While its lantern isn't as bright as it once was, it still shines its way through the morning mists." Ruben faintly smiles. "It gives me hope, really. Hope that there's always a light despite how bleak things may seem."

While keeping a close eye on their children, Iduna and Agnarr lean against the railing. They take in the foggy vista and let the brisk winds cool their faces. While Anna peers as far out as she can, Elsa makes the mistake of looking down. The vertigo-inducing height has her clenching her mother's hand. Iduna can tell her daughter's in distress when she feels a twinge of frost permeate from her palm.

"I've got you," the queen assures. Elsa gulps but forces a nod. Whatever courage she's mustered falters when a powerful breeze pushes her forward. The sudden chill makes Elsa gasp, shiver, and grip her shoulders. "Why don't we go back down?" Iduna suggests and Elsa hurriedly agrees.

"Is she alright?" Ruben worries while opening the door for them.

"Just a little cold up here is all," Iduna explains and proceeds downstairs.

"But Elsa doesn't get cold," Anna says. Her comment gets the king and queen thinking as they descend.

When they reach the first floor, Iduna kneels before Elsa and feels her forehead. "How are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm okay now," Elsa admits and looks over her shoulder. She glares up at the now vacated stairs until Iduna follows her gaze.

"What is it?" the queen inquires.

Elsa can't quite place what she's looking for nor why she's even looking. She simply...is. "I don't know," she answers confusedly. The tour proceeds, but something feels off. Elsa wants to focus on Ruben's historical lecture, but there's a distinct heaviness in the room. She feels lightheaded and has to lean on the nearest pedestal. Elsa comes to her senses when she hears Ruben gasp.

"Look out!" he yells and Elsa realizes she's knocked over a display. The valiant scholar slides on a rug and snags the display case before it can shatter. The silence is deafening as everyone's eyes widen.

Anna finally breaks the quietness with raucous applause. "Nice catch, Mr. Ruben!" she cheers.

Ruben finally lets himself breath and repositions the case. "That was too close," he sighs.

"You must be more careful, Elsa." Agnarr intones while his daughter eyes the display. A peculiar, oblong stone sits on a velvet cushion. Intricate markings are chiseled into its smooth surface and leave too much to Elsa's imagination. The symbols could be anything from twinkling stars...to a mysterious pair of eyes.

"What is that?" Elsa asks.

"Another artifact from the days of old," Ruben explains. "According to records, that stone was found in Hilda's hand after she perished. Legend says it emerged completely unscathed. Not a single speck of ash from the pyre was said to have stained it. As if it were magical. That's only if you believe in such things, however."

"I wish my dress was un-dirtyable," Anna imagines. "I would jump in all the puddles I wanted to."

Iduna sighs, notes how distressed Elsa seems, and looks to Agnarr. Their intuitive gazes have a conversation of their own until they reach a playful conclusion. "Anna-" Iduna begins while Agnarr smiles. "If we let you go puddle jumping, will you promise to help Gerda with laundry later?"

Anna's eyes light up and she beams with joy. "I promise, Mama!" she cheers and giddily makes for the door.

"Take Elsa with you," Iduna says. She gives the eldest child a nod after realizing how uneasy she appears indoors.

"But stay in Kai's view," Agnarr adds as the siblings exit. He huffs once the door closes and turns to Ruben. "Apologies," he says. "Kids can be a little clumsy from time to time. I know I was," he chuckles.

"It's not a problem at all," Ruben insists while straightening the case.

"My wife, Sigrid, knocks things over all the time," Edvin speaks up and Ruben cringes. The old man's innocent, senile grin twitches. "Especially when we argue."

"Father..." Ruben scolds with wild eyes and gritted teeth.

Curiosity gets the best of Iduna and she asks, "Where is Sigrid?" Ruben grimaces while Edvin smiles.

From the moment she steps outside, Elsa is relieved to get some fresh air. She can't remember the last time she felt cold...or if she ever did for that matter. Anna's splendid laughter beckons her into the present moment. She takes a deep breath and watches her little sister scurry around the lighthouse grounds. Anna's tightly-buckled shoes squeak as she leaps into her first puddle. Mud and murky droplets splatter while she giggles.

"Let me guess," Kai mumbles to Elsa from the carriage. "Your parents caved."

Elsa smirks and sits on a nearby stone. "You know it," she quips.

"How could anyone ever say no to her? She just wants to have some fun."

"Oh no!" Anna yells from one of the puddles. "Vikings are attacking! There's one of them now!" She points at Kai and Elsa snickers. "He's got arrows!"

Kai sighs yet offers a smile. "Like I was saying...can't say no." He puts on his best 'viking scowl' and aims an imaginary bow. "Pashew!" he shouts while pretending to fire.

"Bless you," Elsa jokes until Anna eyes her next.

"There's too many arrows! Quick, Elsa! I need a shield!" Anna leaps like an enthusiastic sprite and stretches her hands outward.

Elsa bites her lip and eyes the lighthouse. The doors are closed, Elsa tells herself. And more fog is rolling in. I...suppose I could make Anna an ice shield.

"Hurry!" Anna urges while dodging imaginary attacks. "There's too many vikings!"

Unwilling to disappoint her sister, Elsa hurriedly swivels her hands. As she does so, an icy disc conjures up between her palms and swirls towards Anna. Her little sister cheers and merrily plays with her new shield. Elsa looks to Kai, who's more than willing to cover for her. He's about to lean against the carriage when its horse snorts. The white mare shrieks and bombards the earth with her hefty hooves.

"Woah!" Kai gasps and rushes to calm her. "Easy, girl. What's gotten into you, Starlight?" A bluster of wind howls in their ears and the thickening fog shrouds the land.

"Kai?" Elsa worries as he becomes a blanketed blur. Understanding that he was by the carriage, her priority becomes securing Anna. "Anna," she calls and spins around. "Come back to-" The mists have stretched completely around Elsa and she can no longer see nor hear her sister. "S-sis?" she stutters. Starlight's whinnies echo further than Elsa thought they were until she doesn't even know where she is. She inches towards the direction she thinks Anna's in. "Anna?" she calls. Elsa hugs herself and purses her lips. "Mama?" she beckons and wishes Iduna was the one embracing her. "Papa!" She's going to shout again when her heel grazes a particularly icy surface.

Elsa glances down and finds the shield she made Anna. "Oh no," she utters and surveys her creation. Part of it lays embedded in the loamy terrain while the other half dips into a puddle. Elsa nervously recovers the shield and searches it for clues. As she runs a hand over its icy surface, the bizarre chill returns. The foreign, frigid sensation prompts Elsa to exhale a vaporous cloud. She drops the shield to rub her hands for warmth, but notices a figure rippling in the puddle's reflection. It's taller than she is, as she can only make out a rosemåled apron. A pair of hands slowly folds in front of it as Elsa turns with a gasp.

A bold maiden stands betwixt the ominous fog. The brunette's bun makes her Elsa think of her mother and she finds comfort in the stranger's smile. Her bunad blows in the wind, meeting the grey mists with vibrant hues of scarlet and pine green. Her soft emerald gaze is entrancing as she kneels before Elsa. "Why are you scared, little one?" she asks soothingly. "Are you lost?" The young princess nods. "Where's your family?"

"I don't know," Elsa panics. She tries to hold back tears but they're already rolling down her cheeks. "I'm-...They-" The encroaching mist only heightens her anxieties and frost coats the ground beneath her.

"Don't worry," the woman says calmly. "We'll find them together, okay?" She extends a hand while Elsa wipes her tears and sniffles. Elsa takes it as the woman leads her deeper into the mist. "It'll all be alright. I promise."

"You're Sigrid-" Elsa says and the woman halts. "-aren't you?" She doesn't turn back, yet continues to hold Elsa's hand. "I think Mr. Edvin's looking for you."

Sigrid glances over with a smile and replies, "Then we'd best hurry home, shouldn't we?" Hand in hand, Sigrid and Elsa disappear into the fog.

While winds blow in more mist, Agnarr inquisitively observes a family painting. Edvin appears much more lucid in it and Ruben had to have been close to Elsa's age. The roughly eleven-year-old sits atop Sigrid's lap. Her loving embrace prompts Agnarr to recall his own mother's touch. While he reminisces, so too does the elder Edvin. "Sigrid went out for some fresh air," he says.

"Father," Ruben asserts and Iduna notices the crack in his voice.

"But she'll be back soon," Edvin assures.

"That's enough."

"She always comes back."

"Mother is gone!" Ruben snaps. From the moment he does, regret immediately seizes him. He's fighting off his own tears as he paces about the room. Agnarr and Iduna look to each other, wondering what type of situation they've just stumbled upon. Ruben quells his anger and kneels before his father's seat. He takes his wrinkly hand and utters, "Father...I'm sorry, but Mother's not coming back. I know you want her to, but some things just aren't meant to be."

"But she left after the argument," Edvin defends. "She always comes back."

Iduna advances as Ruben shakes his head. "You can trust us," she assures. "Tell us what happened and maybe we can help."

"If she's missing-" Agnarr suggests. "We can send out a search-"

"She's not missing," Ruben affirms. "She's dead." Edvin scoffs in denial but his son somberly persists. "Mother and Father had been fighting a lot. More than they ever had been and it never seemed to end. Normally when the arguments came to a close, Mother would take a walk. When she returned to the lighthouse, things would settle down for the most part." Ruben freezes as if the next memory is clawing its way back to him. Each portion of it rips through his mind and shatters his heart all over again. Iduna rubs his back for comfort as he continues. "One morning, their fight was...extreme. I was sure everyone in Arendelle could hear it. Mother stormed out as she always had, but she didn't return as quickly as usual. I took it upon myself to investigate and that's when-" Ruben bites his lip and shuts his eyes. "That's when I saw her standing over the cliffside. She didn't even look back. No matter how much I screamed, pleading for her to wait, she lurched forward." Ruben clenches his wobbling thighs as a tear rolls down his cheek. "I wasn't fast enough. I didn't...say enough. She threw herself off the cliff and just...she just-"

The teen breaks down in Iduna's embrace, wishing he never had to relive that memory. "I'm so sorry," Iduna says.

Agnarr recounts the story and reexamines the family portrait. "Dear God," he utters.

"I doubt there is one," Ruben whispers. "No kind Lord would allow this to happen."

Agnarr sighs and presses a hand to the cross beneath his coat. "I think it's time for you two to come back to the kingdom," he insists. "We will find room for you there."

"I agree," Iduna says. "There is too much pain for both of you here. We want to help you heal."

"I was born and raised in this lighthouse," Ruben replies. "This piece of history is also my responsibility. I don't know if I can just part with it."

"Not all of this history is healthy to remember," Iduna explains.

A sudden slam at the door has everyone spinning towards it. "Sigrid?" Edvin gasps with excitement.

Agnarr cautiously opens the door and finds his youngest daughter in a panic. "Anna?" he worries while noticing how foggy it has become. "What's going on?"

"I got lost," Anna whimpers. "I couldn't see anything and no one was around and there's-"

"Slow down," Agnarr insists and takes her in his arms. "I've got you." He presses his head over her shoulder and looks at Iduna. "We need to find Elsa."

"Maybe she's with Kai," Iduna suggests as they step into the mist.

"Stay here, Father." Ruben orders. He's about to join the royals in their search when he hears Edvin chuckling.

He initially dismisses it as senility until Edvin mutters to himself. "There you are, Sigrid," he rejoices. "I knew they were wrong." As Ruben departs from the lighthouse, there's a sudden knock on one of the display cases. The chiseled, marked up stone has fallen from its cushion.

"Not much further now," Sigrid says and leads the princess onward.

"Um...Sigrid?" Elsa worries. "I think we might be going the wrong way. The lighthouse was closer to where I was standing before." The woman doesn't respond. "Sigrid?" Her pace quickens. Unsure of her intentions, Elsa plants her feet and tries to relinquish her arm. Sigrid doesn't yield and instead tightens her grip. She never once turns to face Elsa and continues to pull her forward. "Stop!" Elsa yelps. "You're hurting me!" Sigrid is devoid of all emotion as she stomps on. Elsa's heels drag in retaliation but all efforts to yield are futile. "Let me go!" she shouts. "Let-" When Elsa looks back at Sigrid, she finds the warm hand clasping hers is no more.

A greying set of fingers has taken its place. Corroded, cracked bones protrude from torn flesh in the knuckles. Elsa's widened eyes follow the gruesome sight up Sigrid's ravaged arm. Algae thrives on her discolored skin and a cluster of barnacles climb up to her shoulder. Gone is Sigrid's neatly-braided bun and a forest of rotted, disheveled strands sways against her back. Her bunad is a tattered mess from every sharp, shoreline rock. Sigrid finally halts while Elsa is paralyzed with fear. Her heart sinks as Sigrid's head turns without the rest of her body. As it does so, her neck emanates a series of nauseating cracks. Bones jut out from gaping wounds, all serving as reminders of Sigrid's crushing demise. Her gaze finally meets Elsa's, and the little princess looks upon a partially-smashed face. What decimated flesh remains encases her hollow eyes while her skeletal jaw hangs loose. The horrific sight has Elsa screaming until her throat goes raw.

The mist starts to thin and Agnarr notices the faint silhouette of their carriage. Kai has calmed Starlight and sighs in relief when the family arrives. "Am I glad to see you," he says.

"Kai," Agnarr quickly replies with Anna still in his arms. "Is Elsa here?"

Kai's smile vanishes. "N-...no. I had hoped she'd run back to the lighthouse when the fog picked up." Their child's blood-curdling scream permeates any shroud and has them all frightened.

"Elsa!" Iduna yells and rushes towards the sound. Ruben follows while Agnarr pursues with Anna. "Elsa!" Iduna screeches again, desperate to find her wailing child.

A frenzied snowfall swirls with Elsa's heightened emotions. She flails in Sigrid's deathly grip until her heels reach a rocky ledge. Elsa's stomach drops as she hears waves crashing against jagged rocks below. "No," she pleads. "No!" Sigrid throws her over the edge just as Iduna emerges from the fog. The queen dives against the cliff and snatches Elsa by her satchel's strap. The force of it all has Iduna sliding forward and desperate to find a foothold. "Mama!" Elsa cries.

"Hold on!" Iduna grunts while tugging at her child. "Give...me...your hand."

"I'm trying," Elsa huffs while reaching up. She accidentally peers down and sees the lethal, rocky shore. The sight makes her retract her hand and Iduna's grip loosens. The strap's buckle starts to slip under Elsa's weight and the queen gasps.

"Look at me, darling!" Iduna asserts. "Do not look down. Just focus up here, okay? It's going to be alright." Elsa looks up, and while she does give Iduna her hand...she sees Sigrid standing over her. Elsa screams as the ominous entity starts to reach for Iduna. "It's alright," the queen attempts to comfort her. "I have you."

Suddenly, the upper cliff which Iduna is resting on starts to crumble. Iduna's eyes shoot open as she realizes she too is slipping. As both mother and daughter descend, Ruben lunges over and grabs the queen's leg. Agnarr sets Anna down and grips Ruben's waist as they all slide. "Pull!" Ruben roars over the crumbling cliff. "Hurry!" Even Anna grabs her father by his sash and tugs with all her might. Like a mighty, human chain, the group hoists one another over the cliffside. They pull back as far as they can and watch the upper cliff sever and plummet into the ocean.

The mist continues to clear as the sea consumes its rocky prize. While the others catch their breath, Elsa rejoices in touching firm land. She embraces her mother and cries into her shoulder. "It's alright," Iduna assures. "You're safe now." She cannot help but notice Elsa's frantic eyes scouring their surroundings. "What is it?" she inquires.

Iduna notices Elsa's hesitation and places a comforting hand in hers. "You didn't see her, did you?" Elsa asks.

"Who?" Iduna asks.

"Sigrid," Elsa utters.

Iduna's eyes narrow and she observes the fading fog. Her gaze drifts to Agnarr and rests on Ruben. She tries to make sense of Elsa's words despite all she has and hasn't seen. "Let's...go home," Iduna insists and holds Elsa close.

"Mama," Anna says.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

The little redhead faintly smiles. "Your dress is muddier than mine."

Iduna humors her with a chuckle and examines her dirtied garments. "I suppose it is," she replies.

It's a particularly frigid night back at Arendelle castle. Elsa's kept to herself since getting home and has been trying to make sense of her experience. Her bedroom is eerily quiet, but the candle at her nightstand grants her solace. She's still rubbing her wrist where Sigrid squeezed. A double knock has her gasping towards the door until she hears her mother's voice. "Elsa?" Iduna inquires.

"Come in," the princess whispers.

Relieved, Iduna smiles and calls to the others. "She's still in here." As the queen enters, so too does Anna and Agnarr. Iduna sits at Elsa's bedside while Agnarr tucks Anna in.

"You were very brave to come to us today," the king tells his youngest. Anna huffs and stares off at the moonlit window. "What's wrong?"

"Papa, I was scared." Anna admits.

"That's alright," Agnarr reassures.

"But I said I wouldn't be," Anna insists. "I shouldn't be. I wanna be brave like you. But all that fog was so thick and scary...then Elsa almost fell." The child clutches the covers and pulls them up to her eyes.

Agnarr sighs and chuckles at himself. "Brave like me?" Anna hastily nods. "Oh dearest. Your Papa gets frightened just the same, especially for you, Elsa, and Mama." Agnarr smiles softly and reaches beneath his coat. "And my mother would get frightened too. But, she'd hold on to this-" Agnarr withdraws his bronze cross. "-and it would help see her through the most trying of times." He places the necklace on her nightstand and nods to Anna. "Whenever you feel most afraid, hold it close. Alright?"

"Okay, Papa," Anna says. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." He kisses her forehead while Iduna tucks Elsa in.

"You go ahead," Iduna tells him. "I'll catch up." By the time Agnarr's out the door, Anna is already snoring. "I believe you," Iduna says and Elsa cranes her neck. "Not everything in this world is so easily explained, but if you saw what you saw...you have no reason to lie."

Elsa clenches her mother's hands and looks as though she may cry. "She...threw me," the child murmurs. Iduna's brows furrow and she holds her daughter close. "But..." Iduna's grip loosens and she glances down at Elsa. "I don't know what she was. In one moment, she looked like us. In the next, she was-" Elsa quivers upon recalling Sigrid's haunting appearance and winces at her aching wrist. "She hurt me."

Iduna plants a warm kiss on her child's arm. "I'm so sorry about all of this, darling. I don't have all of the answers, but I promise we'll never go back to that horrible place again. Whatever came to you is likely tethered there."

"Tethered?" Elsa wonders.

Iduna rubs her temples and sighs. She trusts her daughter, yet still queries. "If I tell you something strange, do you promise not to tell Anna? I don't want you giving her nightmares."

Elsa straightens her posture and her eyes widen with curiosity. "I promise," she replies.

Iduna huffs and lays down beside her. They snuggle close and observe the ceiling's distinct patterns. "Alright then. You remember how I've told you what happens after people...pass away?"

Elsa nods. "They go to the spirit world, right?"

"Some say," Iduna admits. "Heaven...hereafter...valhalla. There are so many possible afterlives. They could all even be the same. But sometimes, people don't go there."

Elsa raises a brow and nestles closer in her mother's embrace. "What do you mean?"

"Some souls get lost along the way. Not everyone moves on, so they get tethered to our world. And the spirits that do aren't always nice."

"Sigrid passed away, didn't she?" Elsa asks. Her breaths hasten when Iduna earnestly nods. "But she can't get me anymore?"

Iduna simpers. "No. Sigrid's spirit was connected to the lighthouse because that's where she lost her life. But you are absolutely safe in your own home. Plus..." Iduna leans in with a confident grin until her nose meets Elsa's. "You'll always have me. And your Mama won't let anyone get her baby girl." Elsa finds bravery in her words and hugs Iduna. The queen finishes tucking her in and blows out the candle on her nightstand. "Sleep tight, my darling. There's a new day ahead of us and we've got to be ready to seize it."

Elsa sinks into her pillow while Iduna shuts the bedroom door. The ensuing silence weighs down on her and she envies Anna's slumber. She rolls over, choosing to glimpse the moon until she can fall asleep. When she turns, Elsa sees an inky silhouette standing outside her window. It's all so sudden, that Elsa barely has time to gasp. She buries her face beneath the covers and braces for the worst. Elsa tries to reason with herself and believes it's impossible that anyone could be standing outside the upper floor. She musters her courage and dares to poke her head up. The window appears free of all obscurities and Elsa wonders if her paranoia is getting the best of her. She considers if she's mistaken the bulky, bundled drapes for a figure. Suddenly, a peculiar squeaking emanates from behind her. Elsa slowly rotates and eyes her traveling satchel. The indigo bag is hooked on her wardrobe's nob. It gently sways from left to right, completely on its own.

Elsa tries to ignore it, but her reasoning behind a lack of wind in the room has her baffled. Frustration gets the best of her as she storms out of bed. She angrily snatches the satchel off its hook and throws it on the floor. When she does so, it makes an odd thud that has her heart sinking. Elsa's heart races and she feels stress is taking its toll. "Nope," she asserts and kicks the satchel under the wardrobe. She then scurries into Anna's bed and snuggles next to her.

"Elsa..." Anna mumbles through her slumber. "Are the vikings attacking again?" Elsa smiles at her sleepy sister's jest and starts to relax. "Don't worry," Anna yawns and buries her face in the pillow. "I'll protect you."

As the sisters each find sleep, there's a creaking beneath their wardrobe. The buckle on Elsa's satchel starts to rotate and its latches come undone.


	2. The Festival of Fear

TEN YEARS LATER...

A bold, scarlet sun dips over Arendelle's glistening fjord. It sets its waters aflame with a variety of fiery hues and stretches towards the coastal kingdom. Joyous shouts and hollers echo from the village streets. Lanterns shine beside festive stands as vendors serve freshly baked meals. The brightest summer bouquets are sold in celebration while a band plays an upbeat tune. The musicians' proud horns goad even the shyest Arendellian into dancing through the square. An elderly couple taps their feet to the music while each tends to a queue of children. While the husband fashions miniature tiaras for them, his wife styles their braids. "To the queen!" a dizzied man yells before hiccuping. "Skål!" he blurts and chugs the rest of his mead.

A third line of children has formed across the way. Adorned in their finest clothing for the occasion, these youngsters eagerly await their turn with the woman of honor. Blessed with magical powers beyond understanding, this young lady doesn't sit on a throne. Despite such an occasion and title, she humbly rests on a bench where the children can feel safe. The hem of her icy blue dress extends towards the kids and they admire its intricate design. A vast assortment of snowflakes sparkles from her nearly ethereal cape. To Arendelle's youth, their queen is both mystical and captivating. She's a watchful guardian with powers they can't help but smile at. Powers which they've already forgotten had once frozen their entire kingdom. Now, no one can imagine life without Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Elsa sits poised and confident. At least...that's how anyone at the Coronation Festival sees her. Her pale hands twirl around each other as a little girl leans in, completely awestruck. Elsa relishes in the child's amazement and it distracts her from her own nerves. In truth, the girl reminds Elsa of her younger sister. With wide, bright eyes and a giddy grin, she watches Elsa conjure up a snowy feline. The tiny figure is soft, yet covered in enough sparkling permafrost to keep it from melting. Elsa squints and bites her lip while focusing on the smaller details. The snowcat's adorable nose and paws have the child giggling. The queen's swirling magic fades and her creation gently rests in her palms. She grins as the girl instantly hugs it.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa," she says and is already inseparable from her new toy. She scurries off to play with the others as the next child steps up.

His arms are hidden behind his back and he finds the cobblestone street quite interesting. Having been a shy child herself, Elsa knows this look and offers a faint smile. "Would you like me to make you something too?" she asks.

The boy nods but still appears nervous. "Yeah but...I don't think you can do it."

Elsa raises a curious brow and chuckles. "Try me," she jests.

"Okay," he says and takes a deep breath. He sticks out his chest like a proud puffin and makes a declaration. "I want you to make a sled that's being driven by a bear with huge wings on its back. Oh, and the bear has two swords in his claws for fighting bad guys."

Elsa's eye twitches and she accidentally utters, "What?"

"I'm not finished," the child insists. "The bear will have-"

How far we've come, Mother, Elsa thinks to herself. She recalls how Iduna had once told her to only use her powers back in the castle. That restriction was short-lived as she'd go on to accidentally strike Anna a year later. Looking back, Elsa believes her parents were only doing what they believed was best for her. But sealed gates and the separation of her sister had only worsened their situation. Then the untimely deaths of Agnarr and Iduna plunged Arendelle into darkness. If it hadn't been for Anna's ceaseless love and determination, perhaps Elsa would still be lost. I wish you could see us now, the queen speaks within. I promise that we're trying our hardest. Elsa peers down at her liberated, ungloved hands. She once viewed them as weapons of fear but now rejoices in the kindness she can share. As she reminds herself of such, Elsa realizes that the little boy is still talking about his elaborate request. She snaps herself back into the moment as he continues.

"-and four extra wheels on the back in case the sled needs to transform into a wagon. And then-"

Elsa breathes a sigh of relief as the boy's father intervenes. "Okay, Noah," he chuckles. "Let's not pester the queen on her special day." He mouths the word 'sorry' to Elsa and ushers him away. "Why don't we look at some real sleds, instead?"

Elsa simpers and waves before they can disappear. "Noah!" she calls. The child turns as Elsa rubs her hands together. As her momentum increases, so too does the snowy mass between her palms. A sparkling, frost-coated sphere takes shape and Elsa smirks at Noah. "Are you ready?" she asks and he anxiously nods. "Catch!" She thrusts her arm and launches a glowing snowball into the air. A trail of snowflakes sputter off of it like they're part of an icy comet. Noah's father is laughing heartily as his son scurries to try and catch his prize. He hoists the child on to his shoulders and cheers upon a perfect catch. Noah's already forgotten about his wild sled idea as he juggles the snowball in his hands.

"Cool!" he shouts.

"Literally," Elsa whispers to herself and merrily bids them farewell. A sudden eruption of applause startles the queen. Her blue eyes widen and she nervously fidgets with her braid. She unclenches her platinum blonde tresses when she realizes the commotion isn't for her. While the event is in her honor, she's glad that the attention isn't on her for once. Violins and a proud tuba blare amidst the applause. The next child in line rushes to take Elsa's hand and tugs her towards the nearby crowd.

"Come on, Queen Elsa!" she beckons. "We gotta go dance!"

"Oh, sweetie." Elsa nervously chuckles. "I don't dance. But my sis-" Only then does Elsa understand why the crowd's in such an uproar. "Oh my," she utters.

Elsa glimpses a chartreuse dress spinning before the band. The dancer is a blur as she leaps into the air and the crowd goes wild. Every stride and whimsical lunge is another testament to undying freedom. One can't help but smile when they look at her as she boldly raises her arms. She flashes a beaming grin across her freckled cheeks and eyes Elsa in the crowd. Her joyous gaze speaks volumes and proclaims to all that Princess Anna of Arendelle is having the time of her life.

"Ready Kristoff?" she exclaims.

"You know it!" a young man replies. He slides across the cobblestone with a lute in his hands and smirks. "Just try and keep up," he quips. The burly, yet gentle man strums away while Anna dances beside him. The band is enticed by their challenge and plays even faster. The audience is clapping in unison as their cadence echoes throughout the night. Elsa stands among her people and smiles, enjoying the festivities as a spectator for once.

"Ohhh no," Anna pants and dances her way to Elsa. "You're not sitting this one out!"

Elsa's cheeks flush with red and she throws up her hands. "That's alright, Anna. Really I'll just-"

"Nope!" Anna giggles and pulls her into the circle. People of all ages follow the royals' lead and run over to dance. Elsa's feet barely budge and she tries to hide her face. "You're doing great!" Anna lauds.

"I don't know," Elsa mutters and stares at her shuffling feet. "I'm hardly danc-"

Anna jokingly shakes out Elsa's hands in hers. "It's just like ice skating, but zanier!" She shifts leftward and Elsa follows her lead. They happily spin in circles to the band's tune and for an instant...Elsa feels like a child again. The queen's overjoyed to see how far they've come as a family and to be surrounded by so much love. The very unconditional love that thawed the fjord now radiates across all of Arendelle. When Elsa smiles again, blissful tears fill her eyes.

Anna's so ecstatic that she can't help but sing.

Bless this happiness we've found,  
Bless this good and solid ground!  
Our home!

Arendellian pride and takes hold of Elsa as she sings along.

Our home!

Anna energetically spins Elsa into her adoring subjects. "Our home!" they sing while catching her in a massive tarp. Everyone grabs an end and pulls as Elsa bounces on it like a trampoline. As the tarp stretches, the massive crocus of Arendelle is revealed to be stitched across its fabric. With a final tug, the group launches their queen high into the air.

"I'm home," Anna sings to herself while watching Elsa laugh out loud. The queen lands back on the tarp while everyone cheers. Elsa's getting showered in gifts, adorned in wreaths, and offered chocolates until a sudden tinging sounds.

Elsa peers up to see Anna hoisted atop Kristoff's shoulder and clinking a glass with a...stick? "I propose a toast," the princess declares while the crowd simmers down.

"Ahem," someone coughs from below the couple. A pudgy, living snowman clears his throat and observes Anna's gesture. "Since it's my arm," he says. "I propose this toast in honor of-"

"We," Kristoff asserts after noticing how awkward things are getting. "We propose this toast as one happy family."

Anna grins and raises her glass. "Elsa, a year ago you showed us who you truly are. And though things got...bumpy to say the least, we emerged stronger than ever. I love our community and all that we've built together. It's through love, that Elsa was able to end that eternal winter and bring back summer. A year later, we've never been this close and I toast to many more years of that joy." Elsa hugs herself in embarrassment as Anna gestures to her. "Here's to the Great Thaw and to Queen Elsa, the best sister I could ever ask for!" Glasses rise and clink to the princesse's speech.

Elsa sends a beam of ice magic into the night sky and its snowy fragments separate like fireworks. Arendelle's citizens observe her spectacle while the queen embraces her sister. "Thank you, Anna," she says. "For everything."

"Not bad for the first night of your 'Coronation Celebration' huh?" Anna teases. Her dress is damp from sweatily dancing her heart out.

Realizing this, Elsa courteously escapes the embrace. Her sister's words suddenly strike her and she raises a brow. "Wait, did you say first night?"

"Oh yeah," Anna grunts while stretching out and cracking her neck. "I figured we could make a whole weekend out of it!"

"I don't know if that's necessary."

"Sis, you only get one first anniversary as queen. I've got to make it as memorable as possible."

"I appreciate that," Elsa assures. "Tonight has been unforgettable. Everyone's having a great time and-"

"Oh if you think this was fun," Anna chuckles. "Just wait until you see what I've got planned for tomorrow and Sunday! We're talking bike rides, sleigh rides, and-"

"Anna-"

"Get ready for it," Anna giggles.

"But-"

"An all-you-can eat chocolate buffet!" Anna proclaims and flails her arms towards a series of blanketed tables.

"That's...amazing," Elsa sighs and Anna's grin fades.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "Is it too much chocolate?" She leans in and tries to read Elsa's saddened expression. "Did I spoil the surprise? I'm sorry, I just got too excited and wanted to share."

"No," Elsa assures. "It's not you." She hangs her head just as Anna takes her hands.

"I'm here for you, sis, but you've got to let me in."

Elsa sighs and observes her festive kingdom. "We've come a long way," she says and Anna nods.

The sisters notice a child pouting while his mother fastens a constricting coat. "Do I have to wear this?" he groans.

"It's the queen's coronation anniversary," his mother happily replies.

"That's still not my fault!" the child whines.

Elsa and Anna giggle over the sight as it prompts a memory. "You know," the queen recalls. "You were just like that boy when you were little." Anna looks at her in disbelief but Elsa smirks. "You loathed getting dressed up for the longest time. Always kicking off your shoes and throwing your dress in protest. Mother and father would have to chase you!" Anna snickers while Elsa grows sadder. "I miss them," she says.

"Me too," Anna admits. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about how much they did for us."

"Do you think we're living right by them?" Elsa asks and Anna seems confused. "Are we honoring the lives they lived?" She gestures to the festivities and huffs. "Am I ruling properly as queen? What would Mother and Father say if they could see us now?"

"I don't have all the answers," Anna replies. "But what I do know is that we've done the best we can with the time we've had. We've come closer together, made plenty of fun memories along the way, and are making sure our kingdom prospers. I mean, look how happy everyone is." Elsa glowers and Anna nudges her. "Sis, it's okay to take a break from work sometimes. This celebration is about our progress and more importantly...you!"

"You're all seriously too kind," Elsa relents.

"We're all here for you, Elsa." Anna says and gestures towards the fjord. The queen's eyes widen when she sees several ships approaching to dock. "Delegates and performers from nearby kingdoms have come to wish us well. Even the Southern Isles is here!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa chokes.

"Just kidding," Anna jests and places an arm around her. "For what it's worth, I think Mother and Father would be proud of all of us."

"Even Kristoff?" Elsa cringes and gestures towards one of the booths.

A group of boisterous Arendellians is chanting "Go! Go! Go!" while Anna's boyfriend stuffs his face with cookie after cookie. The baker on the other end of the table can barely keep score as Kristoff inhales his doughy creations. There's no need, for Kristoff's kept his own count and boldly raises his arms in victory. "Fifty-five!" he exclaims through crumby lips while others cheer.

"We have a new cookie-eating record!" the baker declares.

"Even Kristoff," Anna jokes until she sees him clench his stomach. "Oh no."

Elsa braces and says, "Do what you have to do."

Anna rushes to her boyfriend's aid as he struggles to battle off nausea. The cookie contest's champion stumbles about until Anna grips him by the shoulders. "It's just me, babe," she assures. "Let's get you to a washroom...or maybe a bucket."

"A bucket?" Olaf inquires and waddles over to the couple. "Is it for another game?"

"No," Anna asserts. "Kristoff just isn't feeling well right now. He needs a moment."

"He seems lightheaded," Olaf deduces. "Maybe he needs food." The snowman scoops one of the baker's treats and waves it towards Kristoff. "How about a cookie?"

One look at even the concept of another sugary treat entering his body and Kristoff's stomach churns. He holds back a belch and collapses into Anna's arms. As he does so, he accidentally kicks Olaf's head clean off and sends it into the square. "Sorry!" Kristoff groans until Anna finds him a bucket.

"Sven!" she hollers while seeing to Kristoff. A robust reindeer raises his head from a sack of carrots. "Get Olaf!" The reindeer nods and dashes off.

"I can see everyone's house from up here!" Olaf yells as his head spins over the festival. "Uhoh," he gasps when gravity kicks in. "Going down!"

"Hang on, Olaf!" Elsa calls and runs after him. "I'm coming!"

Kristoff catches his breath while Anna disposes of the malodorous bucket. He swallows hard as she calmly returns. "Feel better, dear?" she asks.

"No," he utters.

Anna's brows furrow. "Why? What's wrong now?"

"Where's Olaf's body?" Kristoff asks.

The sound of panicking children emanates from down the street. "Follow the screams," Anna says as she and Kristoff give chase.

Across the way, two children toss rings on to a series of wooden sticks. The woman overseeing the game claps and says, "Congratulations, little ones! Now it's time to pick a prize!" She's about to pick from an assortment of stuffed animals when Olaf's head lands in her hands.

"Hello!" the snowman says. She looses a deafening scream and impulsively flings his head out of her booth. Sven and Elsa are almost to him, only to be forced to switch directions entirely. The queen rolls her eyes and speeds up after him.

"Headless snowman!" a child cries and flees towards Anna.

She cradles the boy in her arms and speaks softly. "You're safe," she says. "It's just Olaf. Well...part of him, anyway."

"Where did he go?" Kristoff asks.

The child nervously points towards the clocktower, where Olaf's body is clumsily clunking about. "Of course," Anna grumbles and resumes pursuit. She barges into the clocktower and eyes the body feeling its way up stairs. She hurries to catch up with it and trips in her rush. "Hey!" she beckons. "Stop! Can you even hear me?" Of course not, Anna. It's a headless body, she scolds herself. The body reaches the top of the clocktower and its arms feel the wooden replica of Elsa. Thinking it's her, the body gives the figure a hug. "I've got you now," Anna huffs upon reaching the top of the stairs. Suddenly, the clock strikes eight and the figures shift gears. Olaf's body tries to hold on but can't keep up with the sliding replica. It loses its balance and falls over the side. "No!" Anna yells and dives towards the edge.

Her hand just grazes Olaf's twiggy digits as he plummets to the street below. She watches with fright until Kristoff leaps to catch it. "Gotcha!" her boyfriend exclaims and restrains Olaf's body. Anna breathes a sigh of relief and scurries back downstairs.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Sven scour the nearby vendor's booths. "Your majesty," one of them calls. "Can I interest you in the finest lutefisk to ever grace your tastebuds?"

"Have you seen a head?" she blatantly asks.

The cook's mustache twitches and he opens one of his barrels. "Many, actually," he replies. Elsa peers in and is overwhelmed by the dreadful stench of fish heads.

"Not those," the queen replies while squeezing her nose.

"Elsa?" Olaf worries. "This place is a little toasty. Even on my permafrost." The cook finds Olaf's head resting on one of his skillets. Caught between the spoiling of his food and genuine surprise, he instinctually slams a fist on the skillet's handle. "And we're moving again!" Olaf dictates while Elsa and Sven lunge for him. Several feet accidentally bump his head about until he swivels to a stop in the street. "Woah," Olaf mutters. "I told Anna I wanted to get my head around this festival idea, but I didn't mean like this!" He giggles as a dark shadow looms over his head. Unable to move, all he can do is look up and smile. "Ooo," he marvels at the sight of a snorting creature. "Hello, horsey!"

The pitch black stallion's eyes shoot open and it panics at the sight of Olaf. Its hefty, shining hooves batter the cobblestone until it rears up on its hind legs. "Relájate," its rider commands. The steed shifts wildly and its proud, inky mane obscures the woman behind it. While the horse is reared, several of the woman's belongings spew from her bags and clatter to the street. She tugs on his reins with one hand and pets his neck with the other. "Shhh," she says. "Tranquilo, Ángel." Her fingerless gloves surge forward as the horse relaxes. Only then does she bear witness to what exactly startled him in the first place. The same hand used for calming her steed is now defensively reaching towards her knapsack. She's nearly uncapped a vial when Elsa and Sven arrive on the scene.

"There you are!" Elsa gasps and recovers Olaf's head. "So sorry about that," she says and observes the rider's intriguing garments. The woman's charcoal-coated leather boots lay nestled in her horse's stirrups. The hem of a shadowy skirt drapes atop her spurs and obscures her silver trousers. Intricate embroideries lay stitched across a corset as black as her stallion. Despite this array of peculiar clothing, Elsa finds the woman's hat to be the most entrancing. Its brim is wide and curved enough to hide her face when she hangs her head. Its dark felt teems with a various assortment of bird feathers. The vibrant and mystifying plumes bounce as the rider dismounts. Elsa examines a clear fluid in her mysterious vial before she stuffs it away and tends to her fallen belongings.

"We've got the body!" Anna shouts as she and Kristoff come running.

"There you are, limbs!" Olaf rejoices. Kristoff holds his body steady while Anna and Elsa plop his head back on. "I was starting to get light-headed."

With Olaf's dilemma sorted out, Elsa kneels beside the feather-hatted stranger. "Please," the queen offers. "Let me help you."

The woman calmly raises a hand and finishes collecting her belongings. "No gracias," she says and gathers several trinkets. Amidst the plethora of bizarre items, several in particular catch Elsa's eye. A trio of oblong stones lay on the street. Ancient markings are chiseled into their smooth surfaces and leave too much to Elsa's imagination. Yet betwixt her curiosity, the symbols warp Elsa back to a different time in her life. A time when being queen was part of pretend and her parents were very much alive. She'd seen a similar stone on display back in the lighthouse, Odin's Torch, ten long years ago.

Elsa's snaps back into the moment when the woman scoops up her stones. "I've got it," the stranger says and raises her head. As she does so, Elsa's bright blue gaze meets her vivid, hazel eyes. There's something soulful about those vibrant pools that exudes wisdom beyond her years. Her short, dark brown curls peek from beneath her hat while she smirks. She then remounts her horse, gives Elsa a tip of the hat, and gallops onward.

Although Anna's energetically recounting her endeavors to recover Olaf's body, Elsa finds her eyes transfixed on the stranger riding through town. All other sounds become a blur as she falls under the spell of sheer intrigue. She only converses with Anna when she needs to ask, "Who is that?"

"Beats me," Anna admits. "She must've come in from the ship that just docked."

"Maybe she's a performer?" Kristoff inquires.

"She's kinda dressed like one," Anna considers while Elsa quietly pursues. "What do you think, sis?" By the time Anna turns, her sister is already gone. "Not you too," she groans.

"Did Elsa lose her head now?" Olaf naively worries.

Elsa makes her way through the village square and routinely waves to its populace. While doing so, she keeps an eye on the feathered rider and is desperate not to lose her in the crowd. She's almost to her when a gentle hand rests on her shoulder. Despite its tranquil approach, the gesture still startles Elsa as she turns with a gasp. The elder who's reached for her immediately retracts his hand and bows. "Apologies, Queen Elsa," he says. "I only meant to wish you well. You seem distressed." For many, his scarlet and violet-accented robes serve as a beacon of faith. He's a person many can turn to in a distressful hour of need. Though Elsa has many memories of seeing him with her family, they are all overshadowed by two pivotal moments. He was there to conduct proceedings over her parents' funeral and he had dubbed her queen of Arendelle.

The queen's emotions spiral together as she looks into the man's deep blue eyes. "Bishop Marius," she utters and smiles faintly. "I'm fine, your grace."

Marius raises a brow and walks alongside her. "I trust you, Elsa. But you know you can always tell me anything."

"I do," Elsa hurriedly assures while keeping an eye on the feather-hatted woman. She's almost lost her in the crowd and is desperate to end her conversation with the bishop. "And I thank you for all that you do for our people," Elsa blurts.

"Mhm," Marius says while following Elsa's gaze. "Be careful with that one," he intones.

"Yes and-" Elsa halts and turns to him. "That's what this conversation is really about, isn't it?"

The bishop bites back a chuckle. "Ever since you were a child, you've always been too smart for all of us." Having been found out, he leans in and brings his voice down to a whisper. "That stranger's horse created quite a commotion, you know. When her belongings fell, I couldn't help but notice some of those...items of hers."

"Okay?" Elsa mumbles and shrugs. "I saw some too."

"My child," Marius warns. "Where some may see useless knickknacks, an old man like me sees something...darker. Those curios...that attire...are all clues which point to the occult."

Elsa's brows furrow. "What, like witchcraft?" Marius nods and Elsa glances down the street.

"I only have your best interests at heart. We must be careful with an outsider like that entering our kingdom. Perhaps not everyone is here to celebrate the anniversary of your coronation."

"Well, I'll find out." Elsa nonchalantly declares and struts off.

"Your majesty," Marius warns. "This woman's presence casts a dark shadow on Arendelle. Might I suggest sending guards or-"

Elsa has to take a deep breath to prevent herself from speaking angrily. "Your grace, whether you realize it or not...you're speaking of her the same way people used to speak of me. The Arendelle I rule does not live in fear and ignorance. We accept and grow so that what happened a year ago never happens again."

"Amen!" a drunken Arendellian who overheard the conversation shouts. "Skål!" he exclaims and chugs his mead while the bishop sighs.

Elsa traverses the festival grounds and finds the mysterious woman confronted by a royal guard. "Oh no," Elsa utters and quickens her pace.

The mustachioed guard straightens his green cap and puffs out his chest. "I just want to know what you're planning to do," he asserts. "Then I'll let you set up a tent in our festival. Are you a performer?"

"A vendor," the woman murmurs.

"Dressed like that? What are you going to sell?"

She picks at one of her nails and doesn't even humor him with a glance. "Well, if I don't set up my tent...you won't know, will you?"

"Guard," Elsa raises her voice to intervene. "What is the meaning of this?"

He fervently salutes his queen and gestures to the stranger. "She's refusing to identify her supplies and claims to be a vendor."

"No other vendor has to tell you what they're selling before they set up," Elsa claims. "In fact-" she points at others who have just arrived and are constructing their stations. "-there seems to be an error in your reasoning." The guard becomes a flustered mess until Elsa places a hand on his back. "She's fine. Let her set up."

The guard huffs and departs. He only makes it several steps before turning to say, "I'm sorry."

"Just learn from this," Elsa intones. "Be better."

The stranger is already pitching her tent and says, "Fear is really something, eh? People are afraid of what they can't control, what they can't see, and definitely what they don't understand."

"Oh I get that," Elsa confesses.

"The question is-" the stranger continues. "What are you afraid of?" She looks Elsa dead in the eye while pulling the final rope of her tent into place. Her hazel gaze is hypnotic to the point where Elsa feels inclined, safe, and eager to answer.

"Honestly," Elsa sighs. "Ruining all of this." She motions to the joyous kingdom around her. "This year hasn't been easy and so many have come to trust me. I'm just afraid of letting everyone down."

"You're a family woman and dutiful queen," the stranger says. "But you carry the weight of the kingdom on your shoulders. While there are those willing to help you, you still feel like no one else can handle what you must. So in the end, you still feel alone. Is this not so?"

Elsa's eyes slowly widen and she steps closer to the tent. "Yes," she admits. "And no matter what I do-"

"It never feels like-"

"-enough," she and the stranger say in unison.

The woman smirks and extends a hand. "Illuminada," she introduces herself. "Call me Luma."

"Queen Elsa," she responds and extends her pale hand. Her chilly palm meets Luma's warm, tan fingers. As they shake hands, the queen gets a closer look at her face. She's likely two or three years older and a faint scar resides across her right brow.

Luma leans back and finishes setting up her display table. She has everything from intriguing statuettes to mystical chimes. "Forgive me for not bowing, Queen Elsa."

"You can just call me Elsa," she replies. "And that's okay."

"It's more of a personal belief," Luma says and leans against her table. "No person should have to bow before anyone. My ruler resides elsewhere." Luma withdraws a rosary from around her neck and clasps her hands together as if to pray.

Elsa examines all of her other artifacts. "So what are these?" she inquires.

"Charms, blessings, talismans. Stuff to ward off evil. Stuff to bring good luck. Mostly stuff that gets me called a witch."

Elsa chokes on her last statement and produces snowflakes in her palms. "I can relate."

"Dios mío." The frosty spectacle has Luma rising from her seat. "So the stories are true," she marvels. "Apologies, one has to assume that most royal titles are strictly metaphorical. But no...you truly are the snow queen."

"At least I've got the snow part right," Elsa jests. "We'll see how queen keeps going."

"Well," Luma suggests. "Perhaps I can help. See anything you like? I'll give you a discount on good luck charms."

"I'm not sure," Elsa replies. "However, I was wondering if you could tell me about these." She points at the trio of chiseled stones. "What are they?"

"Ah," Luma sighs. "Runestones...the most ancient form of runic magic."

"Magic," Elsa reiterates as Luma continues.

"Oh yes. I've collected these in my travels north of Arendelle." She gestures to the shiniest stone in the center. "This one came from a viking burial."

Hearing the mention of vikings makes Elsa feel her memory from Odin's Torch is less coincidental. "If I may ask, what are these stones used for?"

"Their abilities vary," Luma explains. "Some bring good fortune to those who keep them close. Others can help bridge the realms between life and death. It really just depends."

"Fascinating," Elsa admits. "Have you ever used one?"

"Once or twice," Luma confesses. "I know the process, but my old Norse isn't the best when it comes to incantations."

Elsa sighs. "That's too bad."

Luma huffs. "You're...not going to buy anything, are you?"

Elsa flinches and shakes her head. "Not at the moment, sorry." Luma chuckles to herself and proceeds to finish setting up. "Thank you for the information though. And if anyone gives you any trouble, please let me know!"

"Will do!" Luma hollers as Elsa heads off. The queen yawns as tiredness makes the festivities irksome to her ears.

"There you are!" Anna exclaims and pounces on Elsa. "We were looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," the queen replies. "Just sleepy."

"Already?" Anna blurts.

"But it's okay," Elsa says. "You all keep having fun and I'm just gonna turn in early. Especially if you have more zaniness planned for tomorrow. Good night, everyone."

"Good night, sis," Anna says and then immediately turns to Kristoff. "How about another dance?"

Kristoff gulps and rubs his stomach. "Oh, Anna. I don't know-"

"How about a slow dance?" Anna whispers and kisses his cheek. There's no wiping the wobbly grin from Kristoff's lovestruck face as Anna hauls him towards the band.

It's refreshing to walk through a moonlit, quiet castle. Tired from an evening of frenzied fun, Elsa changes into her nightgown and prepares to settle in for the night. She loosens her braid and lets her hair flow freely against the pillow. She hopes sleep will find her quickly before Anna barges in and crashes in bed across from her. She leaves the bedroom door open so Anna won't wake her during that inevitable return. As she sprawls out and slips into slumber, she becomes preoccupied with thoughts of Odin's Torch. She recalls that bizarre night those ten years ago and looks to her wardrobe. Although it isn't there, she still remembers how her traveling satchel was swaying on its own. For an entire decade, that bag has remained untouched from where she kicked it.

After her conversation with Luma, the sleepless Elsa rises from her bed and approaches the wardrobe. She reaches underneath it and grabs the dusty strap from her satchel. It's oddly heavy as she pulls it out and runs a hand across the embroidery.

"And don't forget your traveling satchel," her mother's voice echoes from that day. "You never know what you might find on the trip."

Elsa grows sentimental and hugs the satchel as if it was Iduna. "Oh, Mother," she sniffles. "I miss you so much." Suddenly, the undone latches yield and a runestone strikes the floor with a thud. Elsa gasps and her heart sinks as she realizes its the same stone from Odin's Torch. "But...that's impossible," she whispers. "That's on display back at the lighthouse. It-" In that instant, Elsa's bedroom door shuts completely on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this week's installment of "Haunted Arendelle." We'll see you next Saturday for another chilling chapter!
> 
> Long Live Imagination,
> 
> ~ Michael


	3. The Invited

Elsa is beyond bewildered. The word impossible escapes her lips as she observes the runestone on her bedroom floor. A decade-old, suppressed memory crawls its way back into her mind. She wonders how long it's been in her satchel and why those at the lighthouse haven't reached out in search of it. All of these concerns seem minimal as her bedroom door shuts completely on its own. The festivities of Elsa's "Coronation Celebration" have become a distant echo. Her welcomed solitude in the castle becomes a dreadful sensation as she clenches her knees. Elsa backs away from the door until a brief shimmer catches her eye. She could've sworn the runestone has just twinkled with some kind of cyan aura. Instead, she focuses on the sealed door and ponders who's shut it.

Believing someone to be on the other side, she clears her throat and speaks up. "H-hello?" Elsa utters. "Anna?" The doorknob proceeds to jingle, yet the hinges don't turn. The queen can't bring herself to go towards the door and instead slides towards her bed. She nervously grips her shoulders and says, "The door's open." The knob keeps twisting and Elsa considers if Olaf is behind the phenomena. It's quite possible that the tiny snowman is struggling to reach the latch. "Olaf? Kristoff?" Elsa cringes after inquiring if it's Anna's boyfriend. As Elsa moves to clasp her bedsheets, she recalls laying there with Iduna. Their conversation about spirits and the beyond remains a somber memory in the queen's mind.

"Some souls get lost along the way," Iduna had said. "Not everyone moves on, so they get tethered to our world."

Elsa wonders if there's a reason she's remembering that night so vividly. She contemplates a connection between saying she missed her mother and the moving door. Elsa swallows hard and asks, "Mother?" From the moment she does, the knob stops jingling. There's a long, eerie silence as Elsa sits at her bedside. She stares inquisitively at the motionless knob. Suddenly, the door flings open with a gust of wind that blasts Elsa's hair back. The unseen force strikes so briefly, that Elsa can't even comprehend what's occurred. She falls to the floor and death-grips her bedpost. With a dropped jaw and racing heart, the wide-eyed queen stares into the opened door. She exhales a vaporous cloud and an odd chill departs as quickly as it had arrived. "Mother," Elsa realizes as her lips turn into a smile. "Wait, no! Come back!" Whatever breeze has entered fades from existence and leaves only a peculiar rolling sound. Elsa glances down and spots the mysterious runestone swiveling on the floor.

"Their abilities vary," Luma's words make their way into Elsa's subconscious. "Some bring good fortune to those who keep them close. Others can help bridge the realms between life and death. It really just depends."

Despite what she's just witnessed, Elsa struggles to make sense of it. She dares to pick up the runestone and tucks it back into her satchel. Rather than kick it back under her wardrobe, Elsa looks over the bag itself. She recalls how Iduna herself stitched it for her and whispers, "What are you trying to tell me?" Elsa sighs. "Listen to me. I'm talking to a satchel...Or am I?"

In that instant, Elsa hears a set of footsteps coming towards her bedroom. "I'm not even tired!" her sister blurts. Elsa isn't ready to talk about an encounter she can't even explain. She tucks her satchel in her nightstand drawer while Anna stumbles into the room. "Shhh! You're gonna wake, Elsa!" Anna giggles.

"You're the only talking," Kristoff whispers sharply while guiding her into bed. Elsa pretends to sleep as the couple trudges across from her.

"She's gonna-" Anna lets out a contagious yawn before snickering. "-think I'm drunk."

"When you're this tired, you act like it." Kristoff mumbles. "Let's get you to bed. You've been up planning and partying since last night."

Anna's pigtails are a disheveled mess as her head plops against her pillow. "Pssst," she giggles while Kristoff places a blanket over her. "I've got a secret for you." She beckons him closer with an exhausted finger and whispers, "I looove you." She kisses his nose and plummets into her bedsheets.

Kristoff simpers. "I love you too," he replies and tiptoes out of the room.

Elsa raises a brow from her bed while listening to Anna snicker through slumber. Her eyes only widen when the princess speaks again. "Kristoff, quit it," she laughs and waves a tired hand. You better go before Elsa catches you."

Having already heard Kristoff leave the room, Elsa nervously raises her head. As she looks across, she sees Anna smiling with her eyes closed. Her sister is blissfully unaware that an unseen entity is pulling one of her pigtails upward. Elsa's heart sinks as she observes the unexplainable sight. Anna's braid starts to untwist and Elsa gasps. Only then does the mysterious force depart from Anna's hair. Her pigtail droops across her lip like a thick, auburn mustache and she snores over it.

"If I tell you something strange, do you promise not to tell Anna? I don't want you giving her nightmares."

There are Iduna's words again, only Elsa can't tell why they keep coming up. While Anna's proven herself to be fearless, Elsa chooses not to alert her. She seems sure of her mother's presence, yet is still conflicted. As the festival comes to a close and the rest of her kingdom turns in for the night, Elsa can hardly sleep. She tosses and turns while trying to make sense of the occurrences. Elsa wonders if what she's seeing is more imagination than it is reality. Perhaps she misses her mother so much that she's willing to see her everywhere. The queen wants to believe and make contact. But she cannot accomplish either if she doesn't understand. Eventually Elsa's eyes grow heavy and her head sinks into the pillow. The dark stillness of her bedroom overwhelms her and she succumbs to slumber.

The warmth on Elsa's pillow soon transitions into a gentle ray of sunshine. Elsa initially thinks it's morning, but her fluttering eyes reveal a midday sun. Her bedsheets have been replaced by a fine, plaid blanket that's sprawled out for a picnic. The aroma of freshly baked pastries is enough to get Elsa sitting upright.

"Sleep well?" a voice asks and Elsa's blood runs cold. She clasps the blanket beneath her and can hardly stomach looking beside her. "Elsa?" the woman calls.

Elsa takes a deep breath and glances over her shoulder. She makes out a familiar, violet hem and nervously bites her lip. Elsa's neck goes stiff but she forces herself to keep turning. She can only gasp upon glimpsing Iduna sitting beside her. "M-" is all Elsa can murmur as her eyes swell with tears. Iduna's bright gaze fixates on her while her hands stir a cup of tea. "Mother?" Elsa whimpers. Instinctually, all she wants to do is embrace her long lost parent. "I've missed you so m-" When Elsa comes closer, Iduna averts her gaze. Her brows furrow and her stirring hastens. "What's wrong, Mother?" Elsa asks. "It's me, Elsa. Your daughter. That was you in my room, wasn't it?" Elsa tries to touch Iduna's shoulder, but she shudders away and keeps stirring. She finds her mother's deepening glower worrying and fidgets with her braid. "I've tried to live my life the best I can without you," Elsa admits. "I followed your teachings, but Anna and I have had to discover some things on our own. Please don't be upset with me."

Iduna rises from the blanket and steps into the grass. As she does so, all of the picnic food starts to rot away. The grass coating the lush plains is quickly overwhelmed with a layer of thick ice. Elsa panics as everything dies in a frozen tomb around her. "Why are you doing this?" she calls. She suddenly relates the environment to her statement. "Wait...am I doing this?" Iduna stirs her tea even quicker as Elsa runs up to her. "I can fix this!" she assures as the world freezes over. Iduna stirs until the tea splatters out and she's just scraping an empty cup. "I can make all of this right!" She places a hand on her mother's shoulder and attempts to turn her around.

"I don't know, Elsa." Iduna finally replies as the sunny sky darkens with storm clouds. She takes Elsa's hand and Iduna's is suddenly soaking wet. The stench of seawater is overwhelming amidst the blackness. "Can you?" Iduna asks. Lightning flashes across the sky and Elsa finds herself knee-deep in a frigid ocean. Agnarr now stands with Iduna as a gigantic tidal wave approaches from behind.

"Look out!" Elsa warns but neither of her parents move. She tries to run towards them, but her legs are locked in place. The wave surges closer and Elsa tries freeze it with her magic. All of her attempts result in frail snowflakes sputtering from her palms. Iduna and Agnarr embrace each other but keep staring at Elsa with unblinking eyes. A colossal runestone floats in the sky like some ominous moon shifting the wave onward. "Mama! Papa! No!" Elsa screams as the wave claims her parents and crashes into her next.

Elsa awakens in a cold sweat and throws up her hands. She impulsively unleashes an ice blast from each of her hands and adds two...chandeliers...to their bedroom. Elsa falls back against her mattress and catches her breath. She rubs her stressed face and looks across the room. Anna is still fast asleep and snoring like their father used to. True sunlight is a welcoming surprise as Elsa moves to open the curtains. As she basks in the early morning glow, she tries to come to terms with her nightmare. It wasn't uncommon for her to have such scares after her parents died, but this experience was different. Perhaps it was a message, she thinks. Seeing as many Arendellians are still tired from last night, Elsa chooses to take advantage of her early rise.

She hurriedly makes herself presentable, conjures up a new ice dress, grabs her satchel, and sneaks her way downstairs. She's nearly to the main gate when she hears Kai say, "Good morning, your majesty."

"Good morning," she replies. "What time did you wake up?"

Kai raises his bulbous nose from a book by some Danish author. "Oh I've been up for hours," he says. "I'm a light sleeper, so party nights keep me up. Plus someone was up and about very late."

"Oh?" Elsa inquires.

"I heard footsteps around your parents' bedroom. I took a stroll to investigate, but I think my mind's playing tricks on me. No one was up there!" Elsa's nose wrinkles and she trails off. "Are you alright, Queen Elsa?"

"Fine," she assures. "I'm just...going to get some fresh air."

Elsa steps out into the courtyard and crosses the bridge connecting her castle to the village. She tries not to look at the fjord, for its waters remind her of the horrid nightmare she experienced. The village square still holds many sights and smells from the previous night. Stands remain prepped for more festivities while a dizzied man awakens from his stupor. He lifts his empty mead bottle and groggily grumbles, "To the queeeen! "Skål!" He still tries to sip from it and Elsa flinches when he takes a nasty tumble. She quickly creates a snow mound for him to faceplant into and proceeds towards Illuminada's tent.

"Luma," Elsa whispers and spots the woman leaning on a rickety chair. Her booted feet rest atop one another and her tilted hat hides her face. "Are you awake?"

"Nope," Luma quips and Elsa raises a brow. A smirk creeps across her dark lips and she chuckles when Elsa huffs. "We meet again," she says and lifts her hat. "Are you going to actually buy something this time?" Elsa opens her satchel and places the runestone on the table. Luma's coy grin disappears and her eyes narrow on the object. "Where did you get that?"

"I'm still trying to understand that myself," Elsa admits. "Ten years ago, I had...an experience at a lighthouse here in Arendelle. This stone was on display there and should still be."

Luma leans closer. "What kind of experience?" she asks.

"I think I saw a-" Elsa purses her lips and makes sure no one is listening. She feels almost embarrassed to say it meaningfully. "-a ghost," she relents. Luma nods as she continues. "And that stone somehow ended up in my satchel a decade later."

Luma's hums and proposes another theory. "Or was it always there?"

Elsa's heart skips a beat and she comes closer. "What are you getting at, Luma?"

"All runestones are unique. Perhaps this one can apport, and literally transfer itself from one place to another."

Elsa shakes her head. "That's-"

"Before you say crazy, think about what comes out of your hands."

"-fascinating," Elsa corrects and Luma lowers her guard.

"Lo siento," she sighs. "I'm not used to people being so accepting. Aside from apportation, it's quite possible that this stone is responsible for the ghost encounter. Tell me, Elsa. Did you make any contact with this stone prior to your supernatural experience?"

Elsa thinks back. "I knocked over its display case," she recounts. "I remember feeling lightheaded and dizzy beforehand."

Luma rubs her chin in deep thought. "Elsa, it is very possible that you are attuned to picking up runic energies. I myself sense them from time to time."

"Are you a psychic?" Elsa inquires.

"I dabble in tarot cards and such, but what I'm speaking of deals with energy connections. Some people just pick up on certain powers beyond our existence. It is my theory that this stone can apport and act as a conduit to the beyond."

Elsa's breaths hasten and she fiddles with her satchel's strap. "I believe someone from that beyond is trying to contact me," she says. "My late mother used to think as you do. She also believed that some souls don't move on and remain here."

"It sounds like she was a smart woman," Luma lauds.

"What if she didn't move on?" Elsa asks. "What if my mother is trying to reach me through this stone? Last night, something was in my room and it only arrived when I was missing her. When I called out to my mother, I experienced even more. I even saw-" Elsa gasps. "Father used to jokingly tug at Anna's hair! What if Father's trying to make contact too?"

"Woah woah," Luma says and raises her hands. "Relájate, Elsa. Slow down. Are you positive it's them?"

"Of course I am," Elsa affirms. "I even dreamed of them after the encounter."

"Sometimes spirits can manifest as-"

Elsa shakes her head and grows angsty. "Luma, I know we've just met but you have to trust me." Elsa instantly smacks her forehead. "Goodness, I sound like Anna."

Worried about the flustered queen, Luma asks, "Should...I call one of your guards? You don't look well."

"It's them," Elsa snaps. "I just know it. If you saw what I saw and felt what I felt. If you'd endured this long, challenging year as queen, then you'd understand how much this means to me."

Luma sighs. "My beloved father died when I was only a child. When my mother passed-" she sneers at the thought of her. "It wasn't soon enough. Yet still-" Luma flips her hand and brandishes a pale scar across her palm. "-I tried to contact both of them as if to seek their approval over this life." Luma gestures to her tent of antiquities. "But nothing came to me and I accepted that this was the path I had chosen. I do understand what you're feeling, Elsa. You just need to hear them...see them...one last time. You want to know what they'd think of you. If you truly believe it is your parents, I can help you. But don't even fathom the idea that I'm doing it for free!" Luma furiously waves a finger until Elsa tosses a pouch. She catches it with astounding reflexes and hears a distinct jingle. "Qué es esto?" she mutters and opens the pouch. Elsa grins at Luma's astonishment when she discovers the amount of coinage. "You had a plan all along, didn't you?" Luma remarks.

"Possibly," Elsa replies.

"That's why you're the queen, right?" Luma jokes and stashes away the coins. "Gracias, Elsa." She rummages through her bags and grumbles. "If you want to utilize the stone, you'll need an incantation. It will strengthen the conduit and permit you to connect with these spirits. Think of it this way. Your parents are still lost right now. They're shifting objects and rummaging through previous habitations, but they can't fully manifest. If a living person can empower them with runic magic, who knows? They can materialize, vocalize, or even socialize with you."

"It's a worth a shot," Elsa says and patiently observes.

Back in Arendelle Castle, Anna accidentally rolls herself out of bed. She strikes the floor with a thud and gasps herself awake. "I'm up!" she babbles and examines the unique, ice chandeliers. "That's new. Rise and shine, Elsa!" she proclaims and pounces on her sister's bed. "It's time for day two of your-" Realizing Elsa's gone and how bright it is outside, Anna squeezes her face together. "Oh no," she groans and scrambles to get ready.

Moments later, her servant Gerda arrives with a tray of freshly made breakfast. "Princess Anna?" she inquires.

"Gerda!" Anna yelps and nearly crashes through the door. The servant wonders if she's picking up habits from Kristoff as she plucks several bacon strips and hurriedly stuffs them in her mouth. "Gurd Murning," she says while rushing and chewing.

"Slow down, dear!" Gerda insists. "There's still plenty of time in the day! You were so exhausted that Kristoff and I thought it best to let you sleep in."

"It's almost ten!" Anna groans. "We were supposed to have a sunrise watch party and then transition into a breakfast buffet!"

"If it's any consolation," Gerda says. "Most Arendellians were still asleep during the sunrise."

"Because they're hungover," Kai jokes between fake coughs.

Gerda glares at him but can't deny his answer. "But the breakfast buffet is still running smoothly," Gerda assures.

Anna's brows furrow. "Wait, who's running it?" she asks and Gerda cringes.

"Good morning, Arendelle!" Kristoff declares while standing atop Sven. The younger citizens greet him back, but their older and hungover counterparts clench their aching heads. "There's plenty of crown-shaped pancakes for everyone!" He dismounts and kneels beside Olaf. "Hey, why isn't anyone sitting down?" The snowman doesn't respond and Kristoff taps his head. "Olaf, why are you just standing there?"

"You told me I'm a waiter right?" Olaf answers. "I'm waiting!" He stands proudly with a confident grin across his snowy face.

Kristoff merely huffs and says, "No, buddy. I need you to guide people to their tables and make sure they get pancakes."

"Ohhh," Olaf says and waddles over to the crowd. "Well that's not waiting," he mumbles to himself. "That's...guiding. I'm a guider."

Kristoff breathes a sigh of relief and immediately bumps into Anna. "Ah!" he gasps and laughs nervously. "Hey darling. Did you sleep well?"

Anna crosses her arms. "While I didn't intend on sleeping in, I'll admit that I needed it." She kisses his cheek and smiles. "Thank you." As Anna observes the breakfast buffet, she notices that the queen it's for is missing. "Where's Elsa?" she asks.

"I thought she'd be with you," Kristoff says. "I haven't seen her all morning."

Anna pouts. "I'll find her. After all, we've got bike riding after this and we are not missing anything else!" The princess storms off, but not before snagging a pancake for herself. "So flipping good," she murmurs while munching on it.

Elsa pets Luma's horse on his proud snout. "Good boy," she whispers while her cold palm soothes him in the summer sun.

"I think Ángel likes you," Luma says and emerges from her tent. She flips through a cobalt-colored journal and retrieves a tattered page. "Aha!" she cheers. "I found this passage during my northern voyages. How's your Old Norse?"

Elsa winces at a suppressed memory but relents. "I studied some during an extended...isolation."

"I've been able to translate portions of it and look into the legend, but never have I completed it," Luma explains. "If you can fully recite this incantation, you might be able to bridge the realms of life and death. The runestone that's chosen you will serve as your conduit."

"Wait," Elsa realizes. "I might be able to? All of this is based on a what-if?"

Luma shakes her head. "Remember what I told you about the failure to contact my parents. In this profession, much is left to chance. Whether you are wiling to take that risk or not is your choice. Elsa, look at me." The queen focuses on Luma's stern, hazel eyes. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Elsa grits her teeth while her heart pounds. Her eyes dart between the runestone and Luma's incantation. "I-" she stutters. "I'll..."

"Elsa!" Anna calls from afar and waves from across the street.

"I'll do it," the queen ultimately decides.

She places both the page and stone in her satchel while Luma nods. "Simply hold each item and recite those words," she says. "The rest should speak for itself."

"Sis!" Anna pants and slides to Elsa's side. "There you are. I've been searching high and low for you."

"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa responds and snaps herself free of worry. "I didn't mean to make things stressful for you."

"It's alright," Anna assures. "I'm just glad you're safe." She glances at Luma and the shop she's tending to. "Woah. Okay first of all, love your hat. And your items are...unique!" She notes Elsa's satchel and gives her sister a nudge. "Thinking of buying something?"

"Me?" Elsa blurts.

"You're kinda the only one here," Anna jokes.

"Oh no I was just browsing," the queen assures while Luma tucks the coin pouch even further back.

"Well hey, we've got a whole buffet set up." Anna says and gestures to Luma. "You're welcome to join as well."

"I'm alright, gracias." Luma answers and stirs a chunky stew.

"Suit yourself," Anna replies. "Come on, Elsa! You're gonna need to eat up to have strength for the bike ride!"

"Of course," Elsa mutters while walking away. As her eyes meet Luma's one last time, she can't help but feel guilty for lying to Anna. She doesn't want to shut her out, but it'd feel wrong to build up so much false hope for nothing. I'll try it first, Elsa tells herself. If it works, then I'll see if it's worth sharing with Anna. We both deserve to see Mother and Father again.

Elsa can hardly focus on the ongoing merriment as she remains preoccupied with the runestone. Her fellow Arendellians cheer and revel as they bike alongside one another. Elsa and Anna lead the way on individual bicycles. Their wheels graze fallen leaves on a well-worn, scenic road outside the village. The princess realizes her sister's just pedaling and can't understand why she's so glum. "Hey Elsa," she goads. "I'll race you home."

"Oh it's okay," the queen insists. "Really."

"You're just saying that because you know I'll beat you," Anna jeers and Elsa playfully scoffs. "I'll tell you what," she takes it a step further and pedals closer. "The winner gets to go into the chocolate buffet first." Anna smiles when her sister grins back.

"You're on," Elsa says and tightly grips her handlebars. "Ready?"

"Set?" Anna adds.

"Go!" They shout in unison and pedal ahead of everyone. The crowd cheers as the royals race each other down the inclined pathway. A summer breeze surges against their faces and sends their braids swaying. They take a sharp turn and spot a farmer herding his cows across the pathway.

"Detour!" Anna exclaims and rides rightward into the field.

In her panic to evade the cattle, Elsa creates an ice ramp and rides leftward. She launches herself down a forested hill and frantically evades incoming trees. Despite her best efforts, a branch snags on one of the bike's spokes and propels Elsa forward. She creates a snow mound for her to land safely while the bike clatters behind. Elsa slowly rises with a groan and finds two shadows looming over her. There's a prolonged stillness in the air and a bitter chill blows across the field. Her eyes follow the shadows to a pair of bold stones jutting from the earth. The sight makes Elsa quiver and she realizes where she is.

She stands to meet the burial stones of Agnarr and Iduna. Each tomb has the Arendellian crocus engraved across it along with her parents' respective names. Elsa bows her head in solemn respect and brushes the excess snow from her dress. Not even a bird's chirp can be heard amidst the eerie silence. Seeing her Mother and Father's names etched in runic lettering makes Elsa think of the stone. She wonders if every action from the lighthouse to the coincidental cattle has led to this moment. She checks her surroundings to ensure she's alone and opens her satchel. "Mother," she says and withdraws its peculiar contents. "Father. I miss you both so much and I would give anything to see you again. I hear you and feel you trying to connect. Whatever it is you're trying to tell me-" she holds the runestone up to their tombs. "-this may be your chance to." Elsa's eyes narrow as she initially struggles to read the incantation. She kneels before her parents' graves and clenches the runestone.

"Spirits from beyond my realm," Elsa begins. "I...a pure soul of the living call upon you. Let our worlds be bridged and our hearts be-" Elsa feels the stone vibrate in her palm. Believing the incantation to be working, she continues reading with even greater confidence. "Let our worlds be bridged and our hearts be bound! Spirits of those who have come before, I extend my hand and open its palm." She opens her hand and the stone shakes by itself. The winds rustle around her as clouds form above. "Come into my heart, come into my home, and join me in this realm!" Elsa shouts and the stone stops vibrating. Her breathing slows and she sits in silence. Her parents' burial stones remain as rigid as they've ever been while the sky darkens above her. Elsa doesn't feel anything but tired and rises to her feet. She observes her surroundings as if something is supposed to happen. When nothing occurs, all she can do is sigh. It's starting to drizzle and she glances down at the incantation. "What was I thinking?" she mumbles as rain droplets patter against the page.

She frustratedly mounts her bike and rides back towards Arendelle Castle. The sprinkle becomes a downpour and Elsa quickens her pace. The repeated striking of rain against her back only irks her further. She fights off hopelessness and clenches the runestone. Thanks for nothing, she thinks and throws it into the forest. While Elsa rides home, she comes to terms with her failed attempt at a spiritual connection. She considers Luma's story about her parents and about how she had to just move on. Perhaps it's time for me to do the same, Elsa tells herself. Easier said than done.

The rain is torrential by the time Elsa reaches the castle. While many Arendellians have fled to their homes, some have stayed with Anna to move the party indoors. As the soaked queen rides through town, she peers over at Luma's tent. While her new friend raises a curious brow, Elsa only shakes her head in disappointment. She proceeds to the castle gates and enters the damp foyer.

As drenched strands of hair cling to her face, the last thing Elsa wants to do is put on a smile. "There she is!" Olaf exclaims from beneath a pillow fort.

"Queen Elsa!" several children shout from behind him.

Kristoff sets down a tray of hot cocoa for everyone and cringes at her appearance. "Yikes. Wrong turn, huh?" Elsa pouts at him while he hurries to nab her sister. "Anna!" he calls. "It's alright! She's here!"

The princess has just finished buttoning her heavy coat when she receives the news. "Oh!" she gasps. "Elsa, I was just about to go looking for you."

"No need," the queen mutters while Kai wraps a blanket around her.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" the servant asks.

Before she can answer, Anna follows up with another question. "Are you hurt? You're not looking well."

"I'm fine, really." Elsa snaps. "Can we just...move on? Please."

Anna worriedly looks at Kristoff while Elsa takes a seat by the fireplace. She pinches the bridge of her nose and huffs while thunder rumbles outside. Anna takes a deep breath and gently approaches her sister. "I know this isn't going as planned-"

You have no idea, Elsa thinks.

"-but we're going to make due. I'm still going to give you the best Coronation Celebration ever!" Anna proclaims. Her ceaseless optimism is commendable as she leans in and says, "Plus...Kristoff saved the best part. The all-you-can eat chocolate buffet!"

Kristoff almost chokes on his hot cocoa and Anna turns with wild eyes. "What?" he blurts. His girlfriend's glare has him sweating and gulping. "Now hold on a second, you told me to secure the balloons." He gestures to several of the inflatables wrapped around Sven's antlers. "I thought you were taking care of the chocolate buffet."

Anna's eye twitches and she speaks through nervous laughter. "Nooo," she affirms.

Kristoff gasps. "Then...that means-" He and Anna sprint to the nearest window. They watch as the storm completely decimates their chocolate buffet. Kristoff winces while Anna sulks.

She tries to be strong for her big sister and steps over to her. "Elsa, I...we are so sorry about the chocolate. But I promise that there are other activities we can do to brighten this day."

"Don't bother," Elsa shuts Anna down and stares into the crackling fireplace. "Some things just aren't meant to be."

"But I can fix this, Elsa." Anna pleads. Elsa scowls as she recalls saying the same thing in her nightmare. "I promise-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Elsa warns. "I'm just gonna go upstairs. Enjoy the party."

Anna grows frustrated but knows better than to yell. Rather than call Elsa out as she did a year ago, she stomps up the stairs after her. Once they're out of everyone's view, Anna confronts her sister in the hall. "Hold on," she intones. "Enjoy the party? I don't think so." Elsa comes to a stop as Anna catches up. "I can't just enjoy an event that isn't for me. Everything I've built...everything I've planned has been for you, Elsa. And I get that things aren't working out, but the least you could do is weather this storm with us instead of-" Anna bites back the rest of her response and clenches a fist.

Elsa's eyes narrow and she closes in. "Instead of what, Anna?" she queries.

Anna stands tall and answers, "Leaving...again." Elsa's taken aback by her sister's response while memories of her fleeing Arendelle return. "What is it?" Anna asks and tries to read her sister's distress. "I can't understand what you're feeling if you don't talk to me."

"You want me to talk?" Elsa replies. "Fine. Anna, I never wanted this celebration. If anything, these festivities are more for you and the others. While the gesture is appreciated, I have enough eyes putting pressure on me as it is. Who knows what our parents would think of me?"

Anna tries to process all she's hearing and focuses on comforting Elsa. "Sis, they'd be proud of you."

"But you don't know that!" Elsa snaps and grips Anna by the shoulders. The princess is astonished by her sister's outburst and concerned about her ensuing whimper. "Neither of us do. Anna, a year ago I was alone in my ice palace right now. Yes, I left when things got rough and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that's just how I get through things."

"But you don't have to anymore," Anna insists. "You can talk to me."

"I know," Elsa insists. "Which is why this time, I'm telling you that I need some space instead of running away. Please, just...give me some time."

"Okay," Anna sighs and Elsa releases her shoulders. "Does this have anything to do with the feather-hatted woman?" Anna dares to ask. Her question goes unanswered as Elsa trudges back to her bedroom. The princess returns downstairs and finds her merry demeanor difficult to sustain. She finds comfort in Kristoff's embrace while the rest of the Arendellians worry for their queen.

"Group hug!" Olaf cheers and squeezes Anna's legs. "Where's Elsa?" he asks.

"I think she-" Anna smiles gently. "-just really needs some rest."

The rain doesn't let up for the rest of the evening and citizens take a chance dashing home. Anna sits by a rainy windowsill and watches lightning spark up the night. "You did everything you could," Kristoff reassures her. His firm hands relieve her shoulders of pent up tension.

"Thanks, dear," she replies. "It's been hours. I should probably go check on her."

"Why not check on her in the morning?" Kristoff suggests. "Let her sleep on her thoughts and you can keep unwinding." He massages her back until she practically melts into his arms. The couple heads to a lounge where Olaf and Sven are fast asleep. They pick a cozy couch by the fireplace and snuggle close.

"All that chocolate...gone to waste," Anna grieves.

"I know," Kristoff laments. "But at least we have each other. Chocolate can't rub your feet."

"Or play with my hair," Anna nods in agreement. She looks up and locks eyes with Kristoff. The glow of the fireplace shines across their loving faces. She smirks and brings her voice down to a whisper. "Or kiss me." Their lips meet as they hold each other in a tender embrace.

Contrary to its lounge, the upper floors of Arendelle castle are pitch black. Elsa wriggles in her bed while clenching the sheets. She moans through slumber until a voice utters, "Elsa."

"Mother," Elsa gasps herself awake and bolts upright. Her violet nightgown sways over her bedside and she examines her quiet bedroom. Anna's empty bed leads her to believe festivities are still underway, but all is too quiet.

"Darling," a woman seems to call from all around her. As Elsa listens to the voice more closely, she thinks it sounds familiar. "Elsa."

"You did it, sweetheart," a man's voice reverberates and Elsa's stomach drops.

"Father," she utters and leaps out of bed. "Wh-...where are you?" Great heavens, she thinks. It actually worked.

Elsa's head slowly turns to the sound of her doorknob twisting. It opens on its own as if beckoning her into the hall. Elsa musters her courage and steps out of the bedroom. While she looks left, she doesn't see the shadowy silhouette on her right. By the time she faces it, the woman has started walking away. Elsa can barely make out Iduna's queenly bun and long-flowing dress. She pursues the spirit and rounds the corner. There she glimpses a uniformed silhouette stepping onward. Elsa distinguishes her father's kingly epaulets and speeds up. She approaches another opened door and realizes it's her parents' bedroom.

"Of course," Elsa says with a beaming grin. Excitement teems within as she enters the room. All is neatly tucked away and completely silent. "I'm here," Elsa calls out to no avail. She huffs frustratedly and wonders if desperation is getting the best of her. She rubs her temples and sighs. "I must be losing my mind." Elsa looks out the window and observes their moonlit fjord. Her brows sink when she notices something else reflected against the glass. Two figures flank her sides, both wearing clothes that bring her to tears. Iduna and Agnarr appear just as they were the last day Elsa had seen them. She cups her hands over her mouth and marvels over their smiling reflections. "Mother," she rejoices. "Father." There's so much she wants to tell them. So much she needs to hear. But first, she wants to give them the biggest hug she possibly can. A reflection isn't good enough, and Elsa spins to truly see them.

When she does, Agnarr and Iduna are drenched. Their happy visages have been replaced by spiteful sneers. "Your fault!" they scream in unison and their voices echo across the room. As they yell, their skin peels off and seawater streams from their rotting hair. Iduna and Agnarr's unblinking eyes turn solid black while Elsa collapses to the floor. The queen screams and scrambles to get back on her feet. "Your fault!" the entities roar again and their voices deepen. Elsa watches in horror as Agnarr and Iduna's limbs start to dislocate. Their garments tear as their peeled skin meshes into a single, bone-crunching, shadowy mass. Only then does Elsa truly realize...the spirit was never a family member at all. Elsa launches an ice blast, but the apparition phases through it. Fearing for her life and lost in shock, Elsa sprints for the door. The queen nearly makes it out until an unseen force trips her up. She claws at the floor and screams while she's dragged back into the room. "Anna!" she shouts before the door slams shut and seals her with the entity.

All goes silent once more in the darkened halls of Arendelle castle. Sets of footsteps come rushing up from both ends of the stairwell. While Kai hurries one way, Anna and Kristoff head in from the other. "Elsa!" Anna hollers. "Are you alright?"

"She's not in the bedroom," Kai alerts. All of their panic ceases when a door creaks opens from down the hall.

"Sis?" Anna worries. "What...what was all that screaming? What were you doing in our parents' bedroom?"

Elsa's posture is oddly rigid as if she's learning how to walk for the first time in years. The queen's smile is unusually wide as she looks to her sister. "I just had a nightmare is all, Anna. I didn't mean to cause any...alarm."

"Alarm isn't the half of it," Kristoff mutters and hides Anna's lipstick stains on his neck.

"Let's just get you to back to bed," Anna assures. "I'll join you."

"Sure thing," Elsa replies nonchalantly. As the queen follows Anna, she hums an eerie tune and clutches the very runestone she'd discarded back in the forest.


	4. The Afflicted

Lightning streaks across the windows of Arendelle castle as the torrential downpour continues. All is eerily quiet in the halls while Anna helps Elsa back into bed. "There we are," the princess sighs. "All bundled up and cozy." Elsa's unblinking eyes catch Anna's attention as she asks. "Are you...sure you're okay?"

"Positive," Elsa answers with a rigid nod. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Anna simpers and quips, "Oh I'm getting there."

"Well if you're not sleepy yet, you don't have to stay in here." Elsa teases.

Anna worriedly frowns. "But what about you?" she asks.

"I'll be fine," Elsa says. She leans in and brings her voice down to a whisper. "Go have fun."

Anna flashes a genuine smile and pulls Elsa into an embrace. "Love ya, sis," she says. "Get some rest." Anna blows out the bedroom candle, but doesn't realize Elsa is still sitting upright. She doesn't sink back under the covers even after Anna's closed the door. Elsa stares blankly into the darkness and still hasn't blinked. She sits in a petrified state as her smile fades. Her right eye twitches and something clusters just beneath her iris. It's as if a dark, crimson substance is seeping from her pupil and collecting towards her duct. Elsa is unfazed as a bloody tear escapes her eye. She lets it roll down her pale cheek and stain her rosemåled blanket. Several other droplets patter against the fabric as Elsa quietly cries blood. She turns over her hand and the runestone starts to glow.

Anna finally returns to the lounge and huffs. "Well that was a workout," she jokes and looks ahead. Her brows rise when she realizes Kristoff is missing. Olaf and Sven are snoring away in the corner, but the couch remains vacant. "Kristoff?" she calls. Anna's eyes scan the room and she swallows hard. The crackle of logs on the fireplace has become more unsettling than it was comforting. She peers around to see that the rest of the lower level is dark and teeming with shadows. Seeking extra comfort, Anna chooses to wake Olaf and Sven before searching for Kristoff. She's nearly to them when she hears a sudden creaking. "Babe?" she beckons to no avail. After a hasty observation of nothingness, Anna returns to her friends. From the moment she changes directions, something surges from behind her. Her face is flanked by two hands and a set of rugged palms presses against her eyes. Anna's gasp becomes a softening smile as she reaches behind her. "Oh," she says upon recognizing the hands. "Oh," she utters when her fingers graze his toned abdomen. Kristoff's changed into sleeping robes and leans in over Anna's shoulder. She smirks as he plants a kiss against her freckled skin. "You scared me," she whispers.

"I'm sorry," he replies between kisses and works his way up to her neck. "Maybe there's a way to make out...I mean up for it," he murmurs. "Uninterrupted this time."

Anna snickers and falls back into his arms. "Yes please," she says as they disappear into the darkened dining hall. He sweeps Anna off of her feet and pulls out a dining room chair. She rests atop his lap and plants a firm, passionate kiss on his lips. Their fingers become entangled in each others hair while thunder rumbles outside. Their amorous silhouettes dance across the curtains as lightning flashes beside them.

Anna caresses Kristoff's face and presses her forehead to his. "I love you," she says.

"I love you too," he responds as she dips her head to kiss his neck. Kristoff sighs amorously, embraces her, and opens his eyes. When he does so, lightning illuminates a woman's figure standing in the dining hall. He gasps and instinctually stiffens his posture. Anna bolts upright and almost falls off of him entirely. He wriggles out of her embrace and hurriedly stands while the princess remains dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" she worries while fixing her disheveled hair. "Was I too much?" Kristoff steps further down the hall. Lightning strikes again and reveals nothing but emptiness. "Babe?" Anna intones and snaps him back to her.

He's a jumbled mess trying to save the situation. "What? No no! You were wonderful."

"Were?" Anna's eyes widen. "So I did do something."

"That's not it," Kristoff assures. "I just thought I saw someone."

Anna huffs and follows his gaze to an elongated flower vase. "Was it this?" she asks.

Kristoff gulps. "I'm...not sure."

Anna looks around the dining room and even goes as far as to check under the table. "No one's here," she says.

"Maybe it was just the vase," Kristoff considers. He gently takes Anna's hand amidst the darkness and kisses it. "Third time's the charm?"

Anna humors him with a grin as he twirls her into his arms. Their ardent dance becomes a tender embrace as Anna brings her lips to his. He dips her into another kiss as a sudden clamor sounds from the lounge. All passion diminishes with that sound and their lips slowly part. "You've got to be kidding me," Anna groans. "Now what?"

Kristoff shrugs. "Fourth times the-"

"Yeah no," Anna murmurs. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." She storms towards the doors while grumpily mumbling to herself. "Can't a girl just make out with her boyfriend after a rough day? Is that too much to ask?" While Kristoff trails behind to join her, he double-checks the vase which he thought was a person. He stares at the long leaves sprouting from its top and wonders if he mistook them for a head. "Are you coming?" Anna snaps.

"Yes," Kristoff answers. "Sorry."

"It's just a plant, dear." Anna intones. "Now come on. Remember to shut the dining hall door behind you."

From the moment Anna steps through, the door closes and Kristoff is left alone. He scoffs and tries opening it for himself. When it appears locked, he calls to the other side. "Very funny, Anna."

There's a long pause before the princess responds. "What the heck are you talking about?" she blurts and jingles the door knob. "How did you even lock this from that side?"

Kristoff's brows furrow. "Because I didn't?" he refutes. "Are you trying to get me back for scaring you?"

"Huh? No! Doors just don't lock themselves." Anna furiously tries to pry the door open. When it doesn't budge, frustration gets the best of her and she stomps a foot. "Fine. You know what? I'll just get the key from storage. This is ridiculous!"

Kristoff waits alone in the hall and leans against the door. Impatience gets the best of him and he tries opening the door again. How are you locked? he thinks. Anna has to be pulling some mischief How else could- A daunting thought crosses Kristoff's mind. He glances over his shoulder and eyes the old vase. The thought of it being anything other than a decorative container makes him smack his own forehead. Come on, he scolds himself. Get a grip.

Kristoff facepalms and rubs his temples when distinct trickling sounds amidst the blackness. He raises his head and peers out across the dining room. The faint flow of water seems to be coming from indoors and Kristoff wonders what's going on. He leans towards the locked door and says, "Hey Anna. If you can hear me, I'll be right back. I think the storm's caused a leak in here and I'm going to check it out."

Anna's flickering candle sways down the castle halls. "What a day," she grumbles. "What a night. Gosh, I'm gonna be so exhausted for tomorrow's festivities. That's if we don't get rained on again." She opens the storage room and scours through a creaky cabinet. A gleaming key catches her eye from one of the furthest hooks. She leans back to get it and doesn't realize she's also tipping her candle. The flame shifts with her movements as she's determined to swiftly snag the key. She grabs her prize just as a glob of hot wax drips on her knuckles. The burn catches her off guard and Anna hisses with pain. She stumbles back in alarm and the key fumbles out of her hand. "No!" she blurts as it plummets to her feet.

With each clang in the darkness, the key sounds like it's descending further into something. Anna raises a brow until she shifts the candle downward. "Oh come on," she groans and observes the rickety stairs leading into the cellar. She wipes the wax from her stinging hand and begins her descent.

Kristoff paces across the dining hall and searches for the source of the trickling. As the sound gets louder, he starts to smell seawater. "Is there flooding?" he mutters. "No, that's impossible." A frigid chill grips his body until he has to hug himself to stay warm.

"Want to see?" a woman asks and Kristoff flinches in alarm.

"Who's there?" he asks.

The breathy voice is like a whisper in his ear and has him looking over his shoulder. "Want to see...what I did?"

Kristoff's fear becomes anger as his shoulders stiffen. "Anna, I swear this isn't funny. You better come out."

The curtains from the furthest window start to shake. Kristoff's head slowly turns towards them while lightning flashes outside. A woman's shadow is cast across the floor beside the sill. His heart sinks when he realizes there isn't a vase by it to cast any similar silhouette. Kristoff shudders when the shadow starts to move towards the window. It climbs up the sill and manifests into a maiden standing in the downpour. While the rain is profuse, it doesn't even drench her bunad. Kristoff is paralyzed in horror as this apparition steps alongside the windows. As she passes each one, the curtains inside come undone. While she is outside, her chilling voice echoes across the dining hall.

"You're pathetic, Edvin. You useless, witless, milksop!"

"Edvin?" Kristoff questions.

Curtains keep dropping as the entity continues its long strides. Her voice returns at a calmer tone. "I just...need some fresh air. Tell Ruben I went for a walk."

The entity reaches the window nearest Kristoff, only the curtains don't drop. The drapes rattle and the pane shakes while lightning flashes uncontrollably. Kristoff backs up as far as he can until he's pressed against the dining table. "Want to see what I did?" the spirit asks. Its voice appears to multiply and bounce across the room while the curtain shakes even quicker. "Want to see? Want to see? Want to see?" The curtain's like a disturbing jack-in-the-box winding before him as Kristoff braces for the worst. Yet all of a sudden, the voices stop. The drapes quell as all calms down. Kristoff breathes a sigh of relief until he feels a dampness beneath his slippers. He cautiously peers down and spots seawater surging over his feet.

Realizing that it would have to be pouring from off the dining table, Kristoff turns in disbelief. When he does so, he hears a young man's voice echo "Mother, no!"

Confusion seizes him until a woman's body materializes from the ceiling and crashes against the table. The impact causes plates to shatter while silverware goes flying. Kristoff stumbles to the floor as the woman's fallen corpse dislocates her neck and stretches a barnacled hand towards him. It's enough to have him yelling and running for the door.

"Anna!" he shouts and rams against it. "Olaf! Sven! Anyone!" He repeatedly attempts to break down the door until he hears more bones crunching. He looks back to see the undead maiden rising from the table. Every time lightning flashes, she sheds more skin and slowly trudges towards him. "Help!" Kristoff shouts while trying to kick the door down.

Olaf and Sven are in the lounge when Kristoff's ruckus reaches them. Kai also comes running with a candle in hand. "What in the blazes is going on now?" he asks while the snowman and reindeer stir. Sven hears his best friend's muffled shouts and rushes towards the door.

Kristoff hears Sven grunting and bangs on the door. "Buddy? Is that you? Get this door open! Hurry!" The entity is getting closer as Sven and Kai try to pry it open.

"Gentlemen," Olaf interjects and removes his carrot nose. "If I may?" Kai and Sven exchange a shrug before using Olaf's nose. The carrot does the trick and they're able to open the door. Kristoff collides with them in a sweaty mess and rolls away from the room. "Did you have a nightmare?" Olaf teases.

"Whatever's in there is a nightmare!" Kristoff says and tries to catch his breath. "I can't explain it. The door was locked and then there was this-"

"Good Lord," Kai utters upon seeing the dining table's destruction. Kristoff and the others peek in over his shoulders. While the apparition is gone, all of the silverware and plates remain ravaged.

"Okay," Kristoff says. "This is going to sound crazy but you have to believe me. Someone. Something was in there with me. It locked me out from Anna and-" Kristoff's eyes widen. "Anna," he gasps.

"Where is she?" Kai asks.

"She went to the storage room," Kristoff says. "We need to find her. Now!" The group lights a lantern and rushes off.

Anna reaches the bottom of the cellar and scours the floor for the lost key. "Where are you?" she calls to it and feels her way through the darkness. She's utterly confused when her fingers nick something cold to the touch. "What the-" Anna extends her candle towards the bizarre sensation and finds a peculiar sight. A shield made of solid ice is placed against the wall. "Wait," she whispers. "Is this...but how could-" Anna runs her fingers across the shield and remembers what she'd said ten years ago.

"There's too many arrows! Quick, Elsa! I need a shield!"

She had just been playing around as a child, pretending to fight off vikings. But she can't imagine that the same shield would've survived so many years. She doesn't even remember taking it home from the lighthouse trip. "Elsa?" she calls into the dark cellar and waves her candle. "You're supposed to be in bed!" Anna raises a brow and picks up the shield. "Is this why you wanted me to come downstairs? So you could play tricks on us? Well it's nice to see that you're in a better mood."

Anna's smile fades when she hears an intermittent scraping sound. "Sis?" she worriedly beckons. The scraping quickens when Anna steps forward. "What are you doing?"

A voice answers, only it isn't the queen's. It's far huskier and grizzlier. "Vikings are attacking! There's one of them now!" The woman says mockingly. Anna holds her candle towards the voice and finds a hunched figure. It has her back to her and continues to sharpen something. The woman is adorned in chainmail and animal furs. "There's too many arrows! Quick, Elsa! I need a shield!" She continues to deride.

Anna remains firm and deepens her voice. "Whoever you are, show yourself...now."

The sharpening sound stops and the woman raises her head. While several blonde braids drape to its side, the woman's head is partially shaved. "So you want to fight vikings?" the stranger inquires. She turns and reveals an insidious, blood-red warpaint streaking across her pitch black eyes. The woman is a titan and towers over the princess. Anna smells smoke as the viking's pale skin catches fire. Ash clusters around her boots as her heels flare up. The hellish entity advances and raises a sharpened axe. "To the death then," she says.

Her memories of the shield combined with those of a cremated viking frighten Anna to her core. She is reminded of Hilda the Heinous, drops the ice shield, and backs away. All she can think to do is bolt for the stairs as Hilda gives chase. Anna reaches for the railing and Hilda grabs her arm. While the being's touch prompts an agonizing burn, she doesn't set Anna aflame. The princess screams in anguish but manages to break free. She dashes up the stairs and down the hall where she finds the others.

"Anna?" Kristoff worries as she rushes into his arms. He notices her clutching her bicep and staring down the corridor. "What is it?"

"We need to go," Anna panics. "We need to get Elsa, Gerda, EVERYONE and go! I'll try to explain later!"

"Will someone please tell me what in the world is going on?" Kai blurts. In that instant, a fire's glow emerges from around the corner. The towering silhouette of an axe-wielding viking stomps ever closer. Kai's jaw drops at the sight and he stumbles back. "My God."

A deep, hellish voice bellows in response. "There is no God here. Only me!" In that instant, Kai's candle melts away and Kristoff's lantern explodes.

The group braces themselves until the flames suddenly extinguish. They're all surprised to see Elsa come stumbling around the corner as if she's sleepwalking. The queen slowly opens her eyes and yawns. Upon realizing she's standing in the hall, Elsa hurriedly regains her balance. "Wh-...what am I doing out here?" she mumbles. She's shocked to find all of her friends and family staring at her with horrified expressions. "What? Is something wrong?"

The morning sun rises to bid Arendelle good tidings while the castle staff descends into chaos. "Honestly Kai," Gerda says. "Is this truly necessary?"

"Must I repeat myself?" Kai exclaims for all to hear. "I want every bottle, ounce, and droplet of alcohol locked away! No one touches the stuff for a month. Maybe longer!"

An exhausted Anna and Kristoff sit beside him in the foyer. "Kai," the princess intones. "We weren't drunk and you know it."

"Can you explain what happened last night, your majesty?" he asks and Anna huffs. "Then until you can, forgive me as I take every precaution."

"I know what I saw," Anna mutters to Kristoff as they step out. "Unless I was dreaming? Were we all dreaming? Did we pass out?"

"No, Anna." Kristoff asserts and gestures towards servants sweeping up shattered plates. "Something...unnatural happened."

"But what is still the question," Anna insists. She winces and clutches her arm.

"Are you alright?" Kristoff asks.

"I don't know," she grumbles and pulls up her nightgown's sleeve. Both she and Kristoff gasp at the sight of three, scarlet scratches curving up her bicep.

"How did that happen?" he asks.

"That's where that thing grabbed me," Anna explains. "Or was it Elsa sleepwalking? I'm worried, sad and confused all at once." Kristoff pulled her close. "This is supposed to be a special day."

"The people of Arendelle will understand," Kristoff assures. "They've already had two days to celebrate the coronation anniversary. We've got a more pressing matter to look into now." Kristoff sighs and kisses Anna's forehead. "How's Elsa?"

"She's just been...swinging," Anna replies and points across the courtyard. Elsa sits on a swing in their royal garden, endlessly rocking herself back and forth.

"I thought she didn't like to swing," Kristoff mentions.

"She doesn't," Anna realizes. "Kristoff, something is seriously wrong. With Elsa, the castle, or both. What we experienced was something...supernatural."

Kristoff swallows hard. "Like...ghosts, you're thinking?"

"I'm not ruling it out," Anna confesses. "How else can I explain seeing a viking on literal fire in our cellar? But why here and now?"

"Well," Kristoff considers. "Let's start small and think about Elsa. She wasn't feeling well, right? When I don't feel well, I think back to why. Maybe it's something I ate like...too many cookies. Or perhaps Oaken sold me something with a nasty kick to it and-"

"Babe-" Anna interjects. "I love you, but where's this going?"

"Retrace Elsa's steps," he says. "When did she start feeling...different?"

Anna thinks about Kristoff's comment regarding Oaken. "Featherhat," she deduces.

"Featherwho?" Kristoff mutters.

"When I found Elsa in the square, she was conversing with a feather-hatted stranger! One who sells peculiar items. What if she did something to my sister or the castle?" Kristoff knows the look in Anna's eyes as she frantically rushes off.

"Hold on, feisty-pants," he says. "Let's stop and think about what's going on."

"No time!" she insists from across the way. "I've got to get to the bottom of this! Keep an eye on things while I'm gone please! Love you!"

"Love you too," Kristoff sighs and observes Elsa from afar. The queen eerily makes eye contact with him while swinging and he shudders.

Anna returns to her bedroom and slips into a magenta traveling dress. Before she leaves, she opens her dresser and peers in. Her heart swells at the sight of her father's old cross. The bronze pendant still gleams as she pulls it out. A tear flees her eye when Agnarr's words come to mind.

"Whenever you feel most afraid, hold it close. Alright?"

Anna smiles and nods as if he's there while she wears the pendant. She's about to leave when something else catches her eye. A mystifying runestone rests on Elsa's mattress. It is strategically placed around a series of ominous blood stains streaking across her blanket. More memories take Anna back to the display case from Odin's Torch as she dares to reach for the stone. While one hand clasps her cross, the other boldly snatches the stone. There's a prominent, malicious heaviness in the room as Anna steps back. She peers around and hears someone whisper "Anna" from the beyond.

"Nope," Anna replies and rushes for the door. "Nope. Nope. Nope." She runs back out to the courtyard and waves at a guard. "Bring me my horse, please!" He swiftly leads a white stallion with a checkered mane over to her. As the reins are placed in her palms, she scratches the steed's snout. "Hey there, Kjekk," she says. "You're not gonna run off on me this time, are you?" She mounts up and rides towards the village tents.

Illuminada is busy wringing out soaked garments when she hears hooves stomping nearby. "Dios mío," she grumbles. "Ángel! Cállate!" She hobbles over and is surprised to find the Princess of Arendelle. The situation intensifies as Anna dismounts and plops the runestone on her table. "You want to see them too?" she inquires.

"See who?" Anna asks and Luma's smile disappears. The princess puts enough together to boldly speak up. "Alright," she asserts. "I know Elsa bought this from you." She gestures to the other runestones on display. "I want to know what it does and what your plan is. What people are being seen?"

Luma appears genuinely confused and concerned. "First of all, princess. She didn't buy that from me, she had it. All I did was sell her an incantation."

"Like a spell? But why? Why did she want it? Why should I believe you!" Anna snaps and Luma's eyes narrow.

She can see the concern behind Anna's stern glare and asks, "Is the queen alright? Did something happen?"

"Yeah something happened," Anna asserts and rolls up her sleeve. Luma's blood runs cold when she sees the trio of scratches. "Ave Maria," she utters and makes the Sign of the Cross over her body. "So it wasn't them," she realizes.

"But who is them?" Anna growls. "You keep saying them!"

"Your parents," Luma relents.

"Okay, I did not see that coming." Anna admits.

Luma beckons Anna closer. "Princess, if what I think is true...your sister may be in serious danger. Please sit." Anna obliges and sits atop one of Luma's old suitcases. "How your sister came into possession of that runestone is beyond my understanding, but she came to me believing your parents were trying to contact her from beyond."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Anna laments.

"Her reasons were her own," Luma says. "But she wanted to use the stone to connect with them." Luma shakes her head in remorse. "And like a desperate fool, I let her try. She was just so hopeful and I truly wanted her to be right. So I gave her an incantation. One that would bridge the realms between life and death. I know this all must sound bizarre and-"

"My sister has ice magic and I've been frozen solid before," Anna interrupts. "Please continue."

Luma shakes off such a statement and carries on. "I believe your sister read the incantation. She utilized the stone properly, only the spirit wasn't a loved one. Instead, it was something far more sinister pretending to be your parents."

"Like the ghost of a bad person?" Anna inquires.

"Worse," Luma answers with a scowl. "Some spirits never originate on this earth. They spawn in a realm of malice and despair, serving none other than the Prince of Darkness himself." Anna quivers at the thought while Luma continues. "Demons have only one goal in mind: to reap the souls of the innocent. Some choose smaller targets while others plague those in power. They corrupt and torment, absorbing as much negativity as they can. And when the time is right, they claim the soul."

"That's a lot to take in," Anna admits. "I mean...demons? The stuff I'd hear Bishop Marius rant about in sermons? How can you be so sure?"

Luma swallows hard. "The scratches on your arm, dear. Three to serve as a mocking of the Holy Trinity. This isn't a haunting. This is a spiritual war between good and evil and you're at the epicenter."

Anna bolts up from her seat with a nervous laugh. "Okay," she pants and stumbles back. "Um...well thanks."

Luma hands back Elsa's entire coin pouch. "Take it," she says. "It's the least I can do for what's happened."

"But we don't even know what's happened," Anna insists and recovers the runestone.

"You're in denial," Luma says. "I've just told you. A demon has its sights set on your sister. If you do not act...If we do not act! Let me help you!"

"I think you've done quite enough," Anna fires back and spurs her horse onward. She leaves the village behind and tries to come to terms with all she's heard. She peers at the runestone and its origin becomes her next destination.

Anna has been riding the entire morning. Kjekk's proud galloping echoes along the Arendellian shoreline as she eyes a lighthouse she hasn't seen in a decade. "Odin's Torch," Anna says. While it's as quiet as she remembers from long ago, it's far less misty. She dismounts from her steed and cautiously approaches the old lighthouse. "Hello?" Anna calls across the grounds. Waves crash beneath the cliffs and she recalls how her mother saved Elsa. She wants to get as far away from the ledge as possible and decides to give the door a try. She doesn't follow up her iconic quintuple knock with any questions regarding snowman construction and waits patiently. Her eyes light up when the knob slowly turns.

A dirty-blonde, middle-aged man answers the door. His teal eyes appear tired and his thick beard is unkept. "Can I help you?" he asks.

"Good morning," Anna says. "Or afternoon. Honestly, I've lost track at this point." She conceals a yawn and bows. "I'm Princess Anna."

"Princess...Anna?" the man realizes. He waves a hand across the floor as if to make an old height reference. "Little Anna? My goodness you've grown."

Anna squints to try and remember the man. She almost doesn't recognize him with a beard and smiles. "Mr. Ruben?" she inquires. "Is that you?"

He gently nods. "Please come in, your majesty." As Anna enters, she finds that not much has changed in a decade. In fact, the interior has only become increasingly dreary.

She observes the quiet setup and asks, "Where's your father?"

"Sadly, he passed away several years back," Ruben laments.

Anna's frown deepens as she recalls the pain of losing her own father. "Oh I'm so sorry." Anna runs a finger across a spotless desk. "So you've just been living here by yourself?" Ruben offers a humble nod. "You know you can come to Arendelle. Elsa and I would-"

"Oh no it's fine," he insists. "I've overseen Odin's Torch this long. I'm not going to relinquish my duties now. But surely you haven't come all this way after all these years to give me a new home. Or have you?" he chuckles.

"Actually-" Anna mutters and shuffles through her satchel. "I've come to return this." From the moment she withdraws the runestone, Ruben becomes hysterical. She might as well be holding a torch to his face as he stumbles and scrambles away.

"Where did you-...How-...No!"

Anna is bewildered. "But it's from one of your displays," she says.

"You get that thing out of my lighthouse right now! Leave the bag outside if you have to but don't you dare bring that back in!" Ruben speaks out of sheer anxiety as if the stone will somehow kill him. He's so frightened that he loses his balance and trips over his own desk.

"Okay okay," Anna placates and puts the runestone back in her satchel. She calmly removes her bag and places it outside the door. "What happened to you?" she worries while helping Ruben to his feet.

"If I told you," he grieves. "I don't know if you'd believe me."

Anna huffs. "A lot has changed since our last meeting. Try me."

"Do you believe in ghosts, Princess Anna?" Ruben inquires.

She bites her lip but ultimately finds an answer. "I saw something that I can't explain. Someone that should be dead by now so..." Anna takes a deep breath. "Yeah."

"So do I," Ruben replies. "When I was younger, I'd always experienced strange happenings in this lighthouse. Sometimes it was just the shifting of furniture or you'd find a key out of place. My father never believed in anything, but Mother swore there was something special going on. He was the historian, while she was the-"

"Explorian?" Anna jests.

Ruben smirks at her remark. "One night, I was dusting the viking relics as I always had when I heard footsteps. I turned to look, and Mother was just standing...staring at the runestone in its display. She had this vacant, entranced look in her eyes and I couldn't snap her out of it. Eventually she stopped on her own, but that's when things started changing." Ruben shakes his head as the dreadful memories return in waves. "Mother and Father started fighting all the time. And they had been happily married! She'd take these long walks after each argument and we were never sure when she'd come back. One night, I'd gone to check on her after my parents had a late night quarrel."

Ruben chokes up and Anna rubs his back. "It's okay," she says soothingly.

"There's was blood all over her blankets," Ruben says and Anna stops rubbing. She thinks about the bloodstains back in Elsa's bed and her hand slowly drops. "I thought father had hurt her and rushed to her aid. That was when I saw her eyes," Ruben quivers. "Her gaze was pitch black and she was crying blood." Anna cups her hands over her mouth as Ruben continues. "Still I leaned in to figure out if she was okay...and she slapped me. That night was when I truly knew all had changed. My mother was a good-hearted woman. She would never harm a child, especially her own."

Anna glances at a portrait of Ruben's family. "What happened to her?" she asks.

"The next morning, she got into the fight of fights with my father and then went for a walk. 'Forgive me,' she'd said. Rather than return, she commit suicide by throwing herself off the cliffside."

"I'm so sor-"

"Please don't be," Ruben says. "I've lived my life being sorry. Sorry that I wasn't a better son. Sorry that I wasn't fast enough to save Mother. Sorry that I didn't believe. Don't live with the regret I have to. The kind that keeps me tethered to this place. While I am bound to the lighthouse, I've found a sliver of freedom in these last few years. I hate to say it, but Father's passing has put my mind at ease and that godforsaken stone had been missing for a decade."

"It had been?" Anna questions.

Ruben slowly comes to a realization. "Why yes. It vanished shortly after your family visited. After all the trouble I believed it caused and since my father was no longer lucid, I thought it best to leave it be."

Anna's heart races as she takes in all of the information she's been given. "Mr. Ruben, can you please tell me about Hilda the Heinous?"

"The viking warlord," Ruben recalls. "She pillaged coastal villages for years until several kingdoms rallied against her. Why?"

"Because I saw her in my cellar," Anna replies nonchalantly. "Was she always so...heinous?"

Ruben ponders for a moment. "No. It is said she started as a blacksmith to her clan, sharpening and forging their weapons." The statement sends a chill down Anna's spine as she recalls her encounter in the cellar. The sound of a sharpening axe still scrapes across her ears. "But according to legend, something inside her snapped. One day she emerged from her hut, challenged their leader to single combat, and brutally butchered him for all to see. Hilda took on the role and started leading raid after raid. There was no limit to her bloodlust. It was custom for a village's women and children to be enslaved, but Hilda always left a merciless massacre in her wake. That's how she got her title." Ruben winced. "Good thing I left those gruesome details out when you were a child. Your mother was already upset about me detailing how she burned herself alive holding-" Ruben's smile diminishes. "-the stone."

"What?" Anna utters.

"Records say Hilda had that stone in her hand when she died. If the stories are true, what if it somehow corrupted her?"

"Did she say anything before she died?" Anna asks.

Ruben rubs his temples and tries to recount the story. "When her forces were defeated, Hilda sought help from Odin himself. She threw herself into a pyre and screamed, 'Allfather...forgive me.' before the flames took her." Anna's eyes widen as she forges a connection. Ruben worries for her as she staggers back and hyperventilates. "Your majesty?" he asks. "What is it?"

"Elsa," she whispers. "Oh no. No no no."

"What?"

"It's all connected!" Anna shouts. "Hilda, your mother, the stone. It does something to them. Makes them carry out these heinous deeds and behaviors. When that stone left your lighthouse, did anything else happen here?" Ruben shakes his head in denial and Anna feels like she could cry. She hugs herself for comfort and paces about. She hears Luma's voice echoing within her mind.

"Demons have only one goal in mind: to reap the souls of the innocent. Some choose smaller targets while others plague those in power. They corrupt and torment, absorbing as much negativity as they can. And when the time is right, they claim the soul."

"And when the time is right, they claim the soul."

The final statement strikes her like a lightning bolt as Anna imagines Hilda burning and Sigrid throwing herself off a cliff. She realizes that both of them asked for forgiveness before dying, as if they weren't in control. It was as if the real person was still trapped inside while something truly malevolent was controlling their actions. Anna remembers how Elsa didn't feel well and how she bumped into the stone's display.

"It chooses a target," she says and Ruben raises a brow. "Hilda and your mother were chosen. Now Elsa's been-" Anna can hardly breathe. "I need to get home. Thank you, Ruben."

She sprints outside and reaches for her satchel. She shrieks as all of its lacing and buckling has come undone. Spiders crawl across the strap while loamy worms nestle against the buckles. The flap starts to move on its own as Anna backs up into Kjekk. A distinct hissing sounds and an inky black serpent emerges from the satchel. Its eyes are a dim, daunting yellow as it slithers out of the bag and towards Anna. While fear strikes her within, she stands her ground and clutches her father's cross. Her body goes rigid as the serpent wraps around her boots. It raises its head and bears its fangs. Anna shivers and her knuckles whiten from death-gripping her pendant. She shuts her eyes and expects to be bitten at any time. When the snake's hissing stops, she cautiously opens an eye and finds that there's nothing below her. All of the other creatures have vanished as well. Anna examines her cross and tucks it away. She catches her breath and plucks the runestone from her perfectly-stitched satchel. She stares furiously at it and looks to the cliffs. With nostrils flared and a twitching scowl, Anna says, "Leave my family alone." She flings the runestone far into the ocean and mounts Kjekk. "Thanks for not ditching me," she tells the horse and gives his reins and tug. "Let's go home."

It is not uncommon to hear the laughter of children across the streets of Arendelle. Little Noah hasn't stopped playing with his magical snowball since the queen herself gave it to him. "Get ready Papa!" he cheers and tosses it back to his father.

His father dives across the street and snags the snowball. "I still got it," he jokingly grunts after straining his back. The single parent exaggerates a wink to a nearby florist and she snickers at his shenanigans. "Alright, Noah. Let's see if you can catch this one!" Noah scurries back as his father tosses the snowball back.

The florist observes their game while tending to her crocuses. As a widow herself, she understands how difficult raising a child can be but is grateful to see people still finding joy. She looks to her own daughter who's sulking by a window sill. The little blonde's bright brown eyes follow the snowball as it passes between Noah and his father. Her mother gives her a nudge. "You know, Rita. If you want to play too, I bet they'd say yes." The shy child slinks further back. "What if you got your own snowball?" her mother suggests.

"How?" Rita mumbles. "It's summer, Mama."

"From the queen, silly. She makes snowy gifts for all the good little boys and girls all the time. I'm sure if you ask nicely-" Her mother hands her a flower pot. "-and even give her a gift of your own, she'd be more than delighted to make you a snowball." Rita peers up at her mother and enthusiastically smiles.

"Queen Elsa?" Gerda calls into the royal garden. "Your majesty?"

Elsa is still sitting on the swing, slowly rocking back and forth. "Yes Gerda?" she responds.

"I must insist that you have some food. You've haven't eaten breakfast or lunch."

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you."

"Elsa," Gerda speaks in a motherly tone. "You've just been swinging...all day. Everyone's worried about you. What's going on? You can talk to me."

"Gerda," Elsa asserts. Her head jerks rightward and makes the servant flinch. "What part of 'I'm fine' are you not understanding? Now leave my sight."

In all of her years of serving the royal family, Gerda has never heard Elsa speak in such a way. She slowly backs up in utter disbelief. As she departs, another person steps in. Their footsteps are lighter on the grass and Elsa's swinging comes to a halt. The queen's heavy breathing slows when a child places a potted crocus on her lap. Elsa's eyes twitch as sweat drips from her brows. She peers down to see the violet-petaled flower and a little girl standing behind it.

"It's for you," Rita nervously says.

Elsa's smile wobbles and her hands cautiously clasp the plant. When she does so, an urgent and discreet layer of frost coats the flowerpot. "How...sweet," Elsa says and sets the crocus beside her.

"Queen Elsa," Rita says and clears her throat. She fidgets with her fingers and eagerly rocks from side to side. "I was wondering if you could maybe possibly...kinda sorta make me...a snowball."

Elsa's neck cranes with intrigue. "Oh?"

"Like the magic one you made Noah," Rita says. "He lives across the street from me. I think it's so cool and I'd really love one too!" She tones down her excitement and shrinks back. "I mean...if that's okay."

Elsa smile widens and widens...and widens. "Oh sweetheart," she says. "Of course it's okay. I'll tell you what. How about we make a snowball together? Does that sound fun?"

Rita's eyes brighten with enthusiasm as she bounces and applauds relentlessly. "Oh yes!" she answers.

"Good," Elsa replies. "Come...closer. Hold out your hands." Rita puts her hands together and Elsa holds hers over them. "Ready?" Elsa asks to further entice her. Rita giggles as Elsa rubs her hands against hers. As her momentum slowly increases, so too does the snowy mass between their palms. Rita marvels as a sparkling, frost-coated sphere starts to take shape. Elsa spins her hands faster until the snowball is swiveling in Rita's hands.

The child's smile starts to falter. "Okay," she says. "I think it's big enough. That's good. You can stop now." Elsa's not even looking at the child. She's staring off into the distance as her hands continue to conjure. Suddenly, Rita feels something hard moving just beneath the snowball's fluffy surface. "Queen Elsa?" she worries. "What's-" In that instant, sharp icicles jut out from all across the sphere.

Rita's screams are ear-splitting as the spiky, bloodied snowball crashes to the floor. The child flees and knocks over her flowerpot in the process. "Mama!" she sobs while clasping her hands.

Elsa wipes a bloody tear, looks at her hands, and smirks. The queen can't stop herself from laughing as more scarlet tears drip from her eyes. She rises from the swing and peers down at the collapsed crocus. She stomps on its stem as if it were someone's neck and grinds her heel until it crunches. She then struts towards her castle and starts to sing. When she does so, her deathly tone lacks all harmony and pitch.

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me.

Anna reaches home by mid afternoon and everyone seems on edge. There are whispers in the streets that have her raising a brow and she wonders what kind of rumor has been going around. Her heart sinks when she sees a child's bandaged hands being tended to by an apothecary. She hurriedly spurs Kjekk to the chapel and knocks away.

Bishop Marius is quick to open up and says, "My child. Thank goodness you've come."

"Wait, what?" Anna responds. "Have you been expecting me?"

"We have, yes." Marius steps away to reveal Gerda and Kristoff sitting in the pews.

"What are you all doing here?" she asks.

"Praying and seeking faith," Marius explains.

"Anna," Kristoff rejoices and embraces his girlfriend. "We all know something's wrong with Elsa. She hurt a child!"

Anna's heart pounds at the concept while Gerda speaks up. "Kai's trying to quell the kingdom by dismissing it as an accident, but we all know it wasn't. And I know that isn't our Elsa."

"Then who...or what is it?" Kristoff asks.

"A demon," Anna defines. "I know it sounds crazy, but I believe it's taken possession over Elsa's body."

"She speaks the truth," the bishop defends. "This is as it always has been since the beginning of our world. I warned Elsa to stay away from that witch. If only she had listened."

"A demon," Gerda despairs. "What can we possibly do, your grace?"

"The only thing we can," Marius asserts. "Fight back. For if I am a shepherd of the Lord, I must defend my flock from the wolves. There is an ancient rite we can perform. One of which will expel this unholy serpent from our queen. It will not be easy and will require all of your cooperation."

Gerda swallows hard while Anna and Kristoff try to figure out what he means. "Good heavens," the servant says. "You don't mean-"

"I'm afraid so," Marius says. "This is what it has come to. If we are to save Elsa's soul, we must perform an exorcism tonight." He looks to Anna and places a firm hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in, but every moment we waste gives the demon more time to strengthen within Elsa. We must proceed. It's the only way."

Anna takes a deep breath and makes her decision. "Marius," she says. "Get whatever you need to prepare for the exorcism. Gerda, reduce the staff. Limit all contact with Elsa. And tell the guards...to close the gates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading the fourth installment of this haunting adventure. All of your support and reviews are very much appreciated. This is it, readers...one chapter to go. We'll see you on Halloween for the FRIGHTENING FINALE!
> 
> Long Live Imagination and have a Happy Halloween!
> 
> ~ Michael


	5. Haunted Arendelle

Chapter: 5 Haunted Arendelle

"And tell the guards...to close the gates." It torments Anna to utter such words and see the deed done. She has to remind herself that it's for the best as she watches from the castle's upper balcony. It's going to be a brisk and cloudy night, yet the rain appears hesitant. Anna stares up at the daunting storm clouds and likens her sister to them. She ponders who will make the first move through all that shall transpire. She's never seen nor even heard of an exorcism before. All the princess knows is that she must to do whatever it takes to keep her sister and all of Arendelle safe.

The winds are picking up as castle staff are ushered outside. They nervously glance back to their princess who only grants them a reassuring nod. Kristoff and Kai help keep the gates propped open until everyone has made it across the bridge. Those in the village seem utterly bewildered by the nighttime exodus, but Anna knows the truth. She understands its significance and knows there's no turning back now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" a voice asks and instantly melts Anna's heart. She sighs and turns to see Olaf in the doorway. "I mean, what if Elsa just really needs a hug?"

Anna simpers and kneels to reach the snowman's eye level. "Olaf," she says. "I know you mean well, but I think Elsa's gonna need a little more help this time. Trust me-" Anna's voice cracks as the weight of the situation bears down on her. Her nose wrinkles and lower lip quivers. "-it's for the best."

"Anna?" Olaf worries. "Do...you need a hug?"

The princess sniffles and swiftly nods. She unleashes a wave of emotion from the moment her arms wrap around Olaf's frosty body. Anna whimpers against the snowman's head while his twiggy arms pat her back. She shuts her eyes tightly and tears roll down her cheeks. The droplets land and glisten on Olaf's body. He snickers in response and whispers, "That tickles."

His reaction prompts Anna to smile through her tears and wipe her freckled cheeks. "Thanks, Olaf," she sniffles.

"It's all gonna be okay," he replies. His confident grin falters and he adds a question to his statement. "Right?" He leans closer and appears genuinely concerned. "And Elsa will be okay too...right?"

Anna sighs and holds Olaf close as if he were her child. Doing so reminds her that in a way, he's Elsa's son. "No matter what happens," she tells him. "No matter what you hear about Elsa or me or anyone for that matter. You need to know that I love you. Elsa loves you." She kisses his forehead and his snowy surface chills her lips. "Sven's waiting for you downstairs," she says. "Do you remember where you're going?"

"The fuzzy bear man?" Olaf inquires.

"Oaken but yes," Anna replies. "He's agreed to take you in for the night." And hopefully this will all be over in the morning, she thinks. She watches Olaf waddle off and remains on the balcony. She has to be sure everyone's made it out safely as the gates start to close. Kristoff bids Sven and Olaf farewell while the winds intensify. The gates finally shut and thunder rumbles overhead.

"Your majesty," Gerda beckons from the doorway. The old servant appears just as nervous as the princess is. She swallows hard and musters her courage to speak up. "It's time."

While staff trek across the castle bridge, they glance back and worry for their queen. The majority of them aren't even quite sure about what exactly is occurring. Olaf is petting Sven's head for reassurance when he notices a black stallion bolting towards them. "Oh!" the snowman gasps. "I remember you!" He waves as the feather-hatted rider races past him.

"Faster, Ángel!" Luma urges and spurs her horse towards the castle. His thick hooves skid across the cobblestone bridge and she hurriedly dismounts at the closed gates. "¡Por favor!" she shouts. "I must see Princess Anna!"

"Arendelle Castle is closed to all visitors," a guardsman answers from the wall. Kristoff hears the commotion and peaks over from the courtyard.

"You don't understand," Luma insists. "This is an emergency. She needs my help." The guard and his partner exchange a skeptical glare while Luma pleads.

"Your services are anything but needed, witch," an older voice says. Luma's brows furrow as Bishop Marius steps into view. He leans over the wall and his crimson cloak flows in the wind.

Luma ignores the insult and focuses on her purpose. "Where is Anna?" she asks.

"The royal family is not your concern," Marius asserts. "It is your fault we find ourselves in this turmoil to begin with. If you truly want to help, you will stop tainting our kingdom and depart."

Luma bites back all of the anger that's building up. When he derides her, he sounds just like her mother did. She sees that stern demeanor emanating through him and it only further infuriates her. "The longer the wait, the greater the risk. Let me in and I will make things right!"

"Make things right? So you confess to afflicting the queen?" Marius inquires.

"I never said that!" Luma refutes. "She sought me out and with the best intentions, believed that-"

"The best intentions are so often the wiles of Satan himself," Marius talks over her. "From the moment you set foot in this kingdom, you have been a lurking omen. You may have poisoned our queen but you will not corrupt me." The doors beside the sealed gates creak open. Luma initially believes that she's being let in until a set of guards emerges. Their green caps nearly tip over against the howling winds when they advance. "Guards," Marius orders. "Arrest her."

"What?" Luma scoffs and backs away. Another set of guards from the adjacent door corners her. "No!" She tries to flee, but their white gloved hands firmly seize her arms. "¡Déjame ir, idiotas!" Luma scolds and flails in their grip.

"Lock her in the dungeon," Marius commands. "When this great trial is over, our cleansed queen will decide what to do with you."

"Fools!" Luma shouts. "She won't be around to decide if you don't-"

"Enough!" a guard growls and strikes her over the head. His sharp elbow knocks her unconscious and sends her hat rolling to the floor. They drag Luma away while the blustering winds blow her hat upward. Raindrops start to patter against Marius' cloak and signal him to head indoors.

Lightning streaks across the windows of Arendelle Castle. Rain patters against the panes as a distinct, yet eerie hum echoes throughout the library. Anna takes a deep breath and follows the tune. "Elsa?" she dares to call. While her sister doesn't answer, lightning flashes reveal the queen's silhouette. Elsa's standing in a corner on the bottom floor. She's got a book opened, yet her head appears to face the wall. She's singing to herself as Anna cautiously approaches. All tone and harmony is nonexistent.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.

Instead of turning any pages, Elsa claws at the words as a cat would a scratching post. Her nails take their time and leave a faint trail of fractals behind.

Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.

Kristoff emerges from the upper floor and clasps a turquoise sash. Kai steps out from the opposite end and seems equally anxious.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they-

Elsa brings her head up and whispers, "-know." She slams the book shut and Anna flinches at the sound.

"Elsa," the princess speaks concernedly. "I wanted to come see how you were doing."

"It seems like that's everyone's new favorite hobby," Elsa remarks. She slowly struts towards the nearby table but never makes eye contact with Anna. "Unless of course, this is another one of your celebratory games."

Elsa continues to sing while Anna tries to talk to her. Meanwhile, Kristoff and Kai quietly move in from above.

Let it go...Let it go... I am one with the wind and sky.

"No games," Anna promises. "We're all just concerned about you, Elsa. I heard you hurt someone."

Let it go...Let it go...You'll never see me-

Elsa slowly raises the book and looks to Anna with twitching eyes. The queen's lips tremble while the book shakes in her hands. In that instant, Anna notices a bloody tear dripping from Elsa's eye. Before Anna can call it out, Elsa slams her book on the table and shakes its very foundation. "And what about me, Anna?" Elsa snaps. "Hm?" Her outburst has Kristoff and Kai moving in to defend Anna. They descend with their respective sashes and flank Elsa from each side of the stairs. "There's always someone else getting hurt," Elsa tells Anna. "But what about me? What about my hurt?"

"Elsa, I'm here for you." Anna assures. "But you have to talk to me. You have to let me in."

Elsa snickers. "Always with the talking, Anna. You need everything to be told to you in order to figure things out. But without that, you're just as lost as the rest of them. What good's a sister if she can't even read me properly?"

Anna shakes her head in denial. "Elsa-"

"You don't know me, but I know you like a book!" Elsa flings the book at Anna and she blocks it with her arm. The force of the impact leaves Anna clenching her aching elbow and wondering how Elsa threw so hard. "Always assuming what others want. Never actually listening to them. Just because you want them to like you."

"That's enough, Elsa." Kristoff defends and approaches with the sash.

Elsa can't help but guffaw at the gesture when she sees Kai doing the same. "What are these supposed to be?" she asks.

"They were going to be part of your celebratory banners," Kai answers. His tone is assertive, yet regretful. "Please don't make this harder then it has to be, your majesty."

Elsa scoffs, yet never stops grinning. "Are you serious? What, were we out of chains and can Anna not do her own dirty work? I trusted you, sis." Elsa stares Anna down and watches the princess' eyes water. "Oh don't you start crying," Elsa jeers and her tone deepens. "If you're gonna throw me in the dungeon, at least do it with a straight face."

Anna rushes to wipe her tears and is earnestly confused. "What are you talking about?" she asks. "I would never lock you in there."

"Just Luma, right?" Elsa taunts. "Because she's different?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Anna admits.

Elsa smirks insidiously as Kristoff and Kai restrain her arms with sashes. "Te veo en el infierno, hermana," the queen says. Her accent is alarmingly perfect and leaves Anna wide-eyed. The princess shudders when a pair of hands rub her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. She glances back to see Gerda holding her close.

"I'm with you, dear," the servant says.

Kai moves the table out of the way and leaves only one of its chairs. Elsa's arrogant and berating attitude transitions into one of fear. Her breaths hasten as Kristoff guides her towards the chair. "Wh-what are you doing?" the queen panics. "What is this about?" Her frightened, twitching eyes sway towards Anna. The princess can hardly look as Elsa begs. "Make them stop, Anna. Why are you letting them do this?" Anna has to purse her lips and clench her fists to resist responding. Kristoff ties Elsa's arms to the chair while Kai gets her feet. "Anna," Elsa snivels. "Please don't shut me out."

Those words. Those painful, agonizing words pry at Anna's core. It's like Elsa has an invisible hook pulling Anna's attention back to her. "Don't listen, your majesty." Gerda whispers. "Remember, it's not her."

Anna wants to believe Gerda's reassurance, but she still sees her sister bound before her. Elsa's pitiful wails simmer into a deepening scowl when Bishop Marius enters the room. His bold stole sways while an embroidered mitre rests atop his head. The elder bishop approaches the queen and stares her down. As he does so, it is as if two sworn enemies are locking eyes for a duel. Marius unfolds his arms and reveals a thick text. A golden cross shimmers against the cover of his personal, Holy Bible.

Elsa smirks, "Bishop Marius. You haven't learned a thing. I should've know you were behind all of this and that Anna was naive enough to believe you. People like Luma and I will always be persecuted."

"Your grace," Anna whispers. "Is that wandering trader really in the dungeon?"

"It was for the best," Marius intones and Anna rises to confront him. "If we start arguing amongst ourselves, we will only strengthen this demon!" he asserts.

Elsa gasps and sinks in her restrains. "Anna," she pleads. "How can you let him speak about me like that? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you!" Anna blurts and starts to question the exorcism. She considers how wild it all sounds and thinks about Luma being imprisoned. But then she contemplates how Elsa was fluently speaking a language she doesn't know. Such thoughts only heighten her paranoia over the situation at hand.

"You love yourself," Elsa grumbles. "Don't hide it as anything else, Anna."

"Silence," Marius intones and moves between the sisters. Thunder and lightning clash amidst the raging storm as he steps towards Elsa. "Stay your forked tongue, serpent of Satan." Elsa raises a brow at him and chuckles at his words.

"You can't be serious," she mocks and glances at the others.

They all seem to question the situation until Marius makes the Sign of the Cross. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," he says while Elsa glowers. The bishop opens his bible and begins to read a passage. "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. The same was in the beginning with God." Elsa frustratedly rolls her eyes while the rest of the room observes. The queen appears to alternate between laughing off his words and feeling slightly distressed. Her left eye spasms as he continues to read. "All things were made by him, and without him was not any thing made that was made." Marius lifts his hands to the shadowy ceiling and proclaims, "Heavenly Father, we call upon you to defend us in hour of need. To guide us through the darkness plaguing one of your children. For it is through you that all things are made seen. And it is through our Lord and Savior that I ask by some sign, for this warp of vices to reveal itself." He looks upon Elsa once more and speaks firmly. "Give me your name."

The captive royal titters and makes an exaggerated proclamation. "Queen Elsa of Arend-"

"Your name, demon," Marius affirms. "Not hers. Tell me your name." Elsa goes silent and Marius snaps. "Give me your name!" he bellows and the queen quivers in her seat.

"I can't watch this," Gerda winces from the yell and turns away.

Anna is about to do the same when Elsa starts to speak. "Aaaaag-" she struggles to utter while tilting her neck. "-narr." She finishes and Anna gasps. "Agnarr," Elsa hisses. "I-duna," she growls and hunches forward. She looks away from Marius and focuses on her sister. "I found them, Anna," she cackles. "They're waiting for you."

"Look at me," Marius scolds but Elsa ignores him.

Anna is frozen in fear as her sister continues. The queen's voice becomes huskier and grittier, all while she maintains a disturbing grin. "They're waiting for all of us in Hell!" She screeches and several books fall from their shelves. Lightning strikes dangerously close to the castle and it reverberates explosively. While several candles are blown out, one of them topples over entirely.

"Kristoff!" Kai warns him of the fallen flame. He rushes to snuff it out, but slips on a fallen book in the process. Kristoff stumbles into one of the armored knight displays and clangs his head on its breastplate. As he recovers from his daze, he notices the reflection of something otherworldly tied to the chair. The lanky, leathery, horned blur has Kristoff hurriedly turning to see that Elsa is still seated. He's so horrified by what he's seen that he almost forgets about the spreading fire. He stomps it out while Marius continues.

"You will not speak of the lost king and queen," the bishop demands. "You will give me your name."

Elsa grins and looks at the ceiling. "The only names here are those of the guilty. The damned." Veins pulse on her neck as she spews each name and emphasizes the first letter. "Kai and Gerda, the architects of my isolation. Marius, the hypocrite and deceiver. Anna, the bane of all progress." She continues to speak ill of her while turning towards her boyfriend. "A spoiled brat with her lumbering lackwit."

"Stop it, Elsa!" Anna intervenes.

"You think he cares about you?" Elsa taunts.

Suddenly, a voice only audible to the princess echoes around the room. "Oh Anna," a man says and Anna's heart races. Her eyes widen as she realizes that while Prince Hans is speaking, Elsa's lips are mouthing the words. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

The prince of her past's laughter seems to be coming from within her mind. "No," Anna panics and tugs at her hair. "Stop," she grunts while Elsa grins toothily. "Get out of my head!" she screams and drops to her knees.

With no one else being able to hear Hans' voice, all they can do is watch Anna's suffering. "Babe?" Kristoff worries after stopping out the fire. While he's focused on her, he doesn't realize that the knight's displayed axe is shifting towards him.

Kai catches a glimpse of the axe swinging downward and dives for Kristoff. "Look out!" he shouts and tackles him. They tumble out of the way and the axe impales the flooring.

"That was too close," Kristoff pants until he notices blood dripping from the weapon's edge. "Kai?" he worries.

"Kai!" Gerda shrieks and rushes to her partner's aid. They roll him over and find a tear running across his emerald coat. Blood dampens the fabric and he clenches his torso. "Heavens no!"

Despite everyone's panic, Elsa just sits there laughing to herself. Her subtle giggle becomes a frenzied, boisterous chortle that has Anna's nostrils flaring. Marius is about to continue the rite of exorcism when he notices Anna stomping over. "Your majesty!" he warns. "No!"

"You are not my sister," Anna angrily shouts and grabs Elsa by the shoulders. "Whatever you are...leave her ALONE!" She shakes Elsa as the queen continues to laugh. "Leave her alone!" Anna roars like the defensive sibling she is. Her anger is provoking tears, for she can't stand the sight of Elsa in this state. Kai's injury has only made matters worse and Anna refuses to let anyone else be harmed.

"Kristoff!" Marius beckons. "Get her back!" The bishop remains focused and proceeds to pray. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven."

The thunder appears to intensify, but it is actually the bookshelves quaking around them. "I'll keep pressure on Kai's wound!" Gerda hollers. "Go, Kristoff!"

Entire rows of books topple to the floor while Kristoff runs to pry Anna away from Elsa. "Come on!" he urges. "You heard the bishop."

Anna is completely focused on setting Elsa free herself and shakes her again. "Give me back my sister!" she yells and Elsa's head falls backward. It goes completely limp and Anna gasps at the sight. Kristoff is concerned enough to relinquish his grip on Anna and observe from over her shoulder. "E-Elsa?" Anna worries. The lightning diminishes and leaves the library shrouded in darkness. Only then do Elsa's hands seize Anna's forearms.

Her grip is deathly as Elsa's head slowly rises. The bones in her neck crunch and pop as she refuses to release princess' heart sinks when Elsa's pupils start to enlarge. They do so until her eyes are tainted and entirely black. A glint of yellow glows amidst the darkness and Elsa speaks in a deep, demonic tone. "Elsa is never coming back," the demon speaks through its vessel. "Never."

Anna feels a chill on her wrists and realizes "Elsa" is trying to freeze them. The princess yelps while trying to pry herself free. Kristoff grips her waist and kicks off of Elsa's chair for momentum. While Anna and Kristoff break away, the queen topples backward.

"Are you alright?" Kristoff huffs in the darkness.

"Her hands," Anna groans.

"It looks like its gaining control of her magic," Kristoff adds.

"No," Anna murmurs. "Her hands! They were untied!"

Kristoff's eyes shoot open as he comes to the grim realization. He turns towards the chair just as the rest of the sashes rip. Lightning flashes illuminate an empty, toppled chair and the shredded remains of Elsa's bindings. Kristoff gulps as a frigid chill fills the room. "Wh-where...did she go?" He hugs himself for warmth while more lightning strikes outside. The next flash lets Anna see a horned, disfigured entity standing on the bookshelf behind Kristoff.

"Behind you!" Anna warns as its bony, three-fingered claws stretch towards him. Lightning streaks again and reveals that it is Elsa who's pouncing on Kristoff.

"Get Kai out of here!" Anna tells Gerda while rushing to her boyfriend's aid. Elsa wraps her fingers around Kristoff's throat until Anna tackles her off of him. She rolls just in time to pin one of Elsa's arms while Kristoff snags the other. The queen is kicking and unleashing hellish shrieks while they keep her down.

"That's it," Marius says. "Hold her steady." Elsa flails in their grips as dark circles deepen around her eyes. "The power of Christ compels you, unclean spirit!" Marius yells. "Depart from this child of God! Reveal to me your name!"

Elsa screeches and unleashes an icy blast from her palms. The ensuing flurry sends Kristoff and Anna swirling across the floor while Elsa rises. Her neck crunches as she turns towards Marius and he braces for the worst. Elsa stomps up to him and furiously seizes his collar. She has enough strength to lift him up as the bishop shuts his eyes and hastily prays. "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-" he says while his legs dangle. "I will fear no evil for you are with me." She hoists him higher and his mitre falls to the floor. What remains of his silver locks are drenched in sweat as his body starts to freeze over. Even as he loses feeling over his limbs, Marius continues to pray. "Your rod and your staff...they comfort me!" he declares while wincing. While his actions keep him from getting frozen solid, they don't stop Elsa from hurling him towards a bookshelf. The bishop crashes straight through to the other side and lands atop a pile of books.

"Bishop Marius!" Anna yelps and crawls towards him. The elder is a bruised and coughing mess. The impact has him immobilized and he can hardly lift his head.

"My child," he utters while blood trickles from his lips. "Its name...you must uncover its name."

"Why?" Anna asks.

"The demon must give up its name for us to vanquish it. Only then by the power of God...can we condemn it...back to Hell." Marius' head falls back and his eyes start to flutter.

"No," Anna gasps. "Stay with me, your grace!" She cradles his head while the library freezes over. Kristoff appears unconscious from beneath a toppled bookshelf and Elsa's insidious laughter seems eternal. Anna realizes what she must do and rises to meet her. "Hey!" she yells. "What is there to laugh about when I'm still kicking?" Her possessed sister scowls and trudges towards her. Having gotten Elsa's attention, Anna flees the library to lure the demon away from the others. She can only hope it'll buy them time to escape. "That's it!" the princess taunts from down the hall. "Come and get me!" A grandfather clock topples on its own and makes Anna flinch. "Too close," she huffs. Suddenly, the demon has an entire fleet of inanimate objects pursuing Anna. "Oh come on!" she gripes while running for her life.

Back in the library, Kristoff shakes off his daze and makes his way to Marius. Seeing the bishop so wounded sends a chill down his spine. "Where's Anna?" he worries.

"It's...chasing her," Marius coughs. "I don't know if she can stop it."

Kristoff raises a brow. "What about that woman? The one you had locked away in the dungeon."

Marius' eyes widen despite his injuries. "Absolutely not! This madness is her doing. To release her is to feed this...this-" His aches force him to lay still while Kristoff rises. "Where are you-. Boy...hear what I say. Do not release her!"

"I'm sorry," Kristoff replies. He removes the knight's fallen axe from the floor and rests it over his shoulder. "But that's not your call make."

The storm rages on and its booming thunder jolts Luma awake. When she rises atop her wooden slab, she instantly hears the clinking of chains. "¿Que?" Luma mutters and raises her heavy hands. Her head throbs from where the guard struck her while a set of shackles secures her wrists. "No," she murmurs and examines her surroundings. Confined, stone walls are only illuminated by a set of dimly-lit, wall-mounted oil lamps. The lights flicker amidst her frenzied panic as she calls out into the darkness. "Let me go!" she yells at the lifeless, locked door. She tries running over to knock on it, but her chains keep her bound to the wall and she can only go so far. Without a guard in sight, all she can do is slow her breathing. The walls seem to tighten as Luma feels increasingly claustrophobic. Only then, does she hear his voice.

"Illuminada," a man calls from the adjacent slab. The breathy voice is enough to make Luma's heart sink and jaw drop. She quickly turns to see an ethereal figure sitting across from her. This corpulent, mustachioed man is free of all chains and rises to meet her. She rubs her eyes in disbelief as the apparition continues to materialize into a solid figure. His clothes seem as real as hers are. His footsteps actually echo when he advances. His smile...is just like she remembers.

"P-" Luma chokes up as a lone tear flees her eyes. "¿Papá?"

The ghost wipes her tear and sighs, "Mija." While her shackles keep her from embracing him, she collapses into his spectral arms. The stress of her predicament manifests into a series of whimpers while he caresses her head. "I'm sorry I got so sick, sweetheart. I wanted to be there for you. Really I did."

"How is this possible?" Luma sniffles and steps back from his embrace. "How can you be here? I didn't pray...I didn't-"

Her father's smile is soft and sincere. "Your friend's runic incantation brought all kinds of spirits back," he says. "We may be able to save her, you know."

"How, Papá?" Luma asks.

"The queen's soul is lost, but if you come with me to the realm beyond this plane...we can find her together."

Luma's brows furrow. "But I cannot go there. Not without-"

"Dying. I know," her father laments. "But you must trust me as your guide, Illuminada. I can deliver you to and from our worlds. The only thing I cannot do...is the deed." Her father's eyes sway towards her chains and then rest on her neck. "Please. It's the only way. It may be painful, but only for an instant. I'll see you on the other side and we can stop all of this." Luma raises her shackles and looks to her nodding father. "Let me be here for you this time." Luma's perplexed look becomes one of fury and heartbreak. She channels her anger into a kick and strikes the apparition before her. "Mija," he pleads. "Why?"

"Because no father of mine would ask this of me," Luma growls. "But a demon would."

Her so-called father sneers and slowly backs up into the shadows. As he does so, his eyes glow yellow and figure contorts. "Such a smart child," he says while his voice turns feminine.

Luma can't reach for her rosary, but still boldly prays. "But He said to me, 'My grace is sufficient for you, for My power is perfected in weakness.' Therefore I will boast all the more gladly in my weaknesses, so that the power of Christ may rest on me!"

The evil spirit returns as the voice of her bigoted mother and yells across the cell. "Such a clever child wasting her talents on the occult. The world has no place for you heretics. If my daughter is to be a witch, then I have no child!" The oil lamps above Luma flicker and fizz uncontrollably.

Luma raises her voice to combat the entity. "That is why, for Christ's sake, that I delight in weaknesses! In insults! In hardships! In persecutions and in difficulties! For when I am weak, then I am strong!"

There's a brief silence before the demon's voice returns. "You know what happens to witches?" it hisses. The voice suddenly returns in the form of an ear-splitting roar. "THEY BURN!"

Lightning flashes outside and both oil lamps explode. Luma shields her eyes as oil douses the floor, the wooden slabs, and her chains. She feels the warmth of a fire from the fallen lamps and realizes she's trapped.

"I can't see a thing!" Gerda worries while helping to haul Kai out of the castle. They limp through the pitch black darkness while Kai groans from his wound. He clutches his side and almost topples over. "Now don't you go quitting on me," she scolds him. "You still owe me that picnic on the beach."

"Survive now, food later?" Kai groans.

"I'm just trying to keep you talking," Gerda assures. "What wine do you want at the picnic?"

"Gerda," Kai grumbles.

"Survival. Right," the servant huffs and hauls him around the corner.

He can hardly stand and asks, "Why'd you stop?" He notices Gerda's trembling pointer finger and follows it across the hall. Every decorative knight is supernaturally turning its head towards them and raising a weapon. "Oh no," Kai whispers. "That's the only way out from the east wing." Gerda's eyes squint with determination as she sets Kai down. "Wait, where are you going? Gerda...what are you doing with that table?"

Gerda removes the vases from the nearest table and raises it over them like a makeshift shield. "Stay close to me," she insists. "Think you can run?"

"Maybe?" Kai frets and clasps his wound. "I don't know if-" Lightning flashes by the nearby window and startles them both into running. The servants are screaming their heads off while they bolt down the hall. Each knight brings its weapon crashing down on their table and sends wood chips splintering everywhere. The final knight's sword bisects the table and the servants lunge for the other side. Gerda slams into the wall and breaks Kai's fall with her own body. "I'm so sorry, m'lady," he moans.

"We...we did it," she pants. "We actually made it!" Something slams beside them and they both turn to see Elsa. They loose blood-curdling screams, hug each other, and beg for mercy until they realizes it's only a fallen canvas of the queen. Kai and Gerda collapse against each other and breathe a sigh of relief. "Let us...never speak of this again," she huffs.

"I'm gonna need that picnic wine to forget this nightmare," Kai remarks.

A supernatural inferno is spreading across Luma's cell as she struggles to break free. Her face is drenched in sweat while she writhes in her shackles. She takes what lamp oil hasn't been ignited and lets it drip onto her wrists. "Come on!" she grunts while trying to squeeze her hands out. While the oil serves as a potential lubricant, the shackles are still painfully tight. The wooden slab beside her is completely ablaze and smoke is filling the cell. She tries to keep her head low, but still coughs as noxious gases arise. Her struggle lessens as her breaths hasten. The chains clink slower and she fights to keep her eyes open. Dark smoke continues to engulf her betwixt the fiery entrapment.

In one of the dungeon's furthest chambers, a royal guard sneers at Luma's confiscated satchel. He thinks he whiffs smoke when someone slams against the entranceway. "What in blazes?" he mumbles and slowly opens the door. He gasps upon seeing Kristoff standing with a bloody axe during a thunderstorm. "You?" he blurts.

"I need to see the prisoner," Kristoff says and steps in. "We need to let her go." The guard is too focused on the blood to respond. "Relax, it's Kai's blood." Kristoff responds only to realize what he's said. "I mean...not that I did this to Kai. I just recovered the axe. Kai's fine. Really. It was a- Nevermind! Release the prisoner!"

"I'm under orders," the guard protests. "Bishop Marius said we are not to set the witch free under any circumstances!"

Kristoff scowls. "She's not a-" Both he and the guard smell fire. "-witch?"

The flames are intensifying as Luma grows weaker. Her oily chains dip and catch fire. Refusing to yield, Luma musters all of her remaining strength to pull once more. She pulls with enough force to slip on the oil puddle and douse the hem of her skirt. It catches fire and she yells in alarm. As flames spread beyond the doorway, Kristoff dares to leap over them. He valiantly swings his axe at what's left of the door and breaks it down. He gasps at Luma's predicament and surges forward.

"Hang on!" Kristoff shouts and hacks Luma's chains with his axe. While the weapon breaks in the process, it's enough to set her free as she shreds the minor portion of her scorched hem. "This way!" he urges and they dash through the flames. The elements of water and fire collide as the dungeon burns amidst a downpour.

The guard waits outside and is astonished to see they made it out. "You set her free?" he scorns. "Marius warned that this would be a bad omen! One that would cause more destruction to-" Luma delivers a swift right hook to the guard's face and he topples over.

"That's...for earlier," she huffs and recovers her satchel from him. Kristoff is unsure what she'll do to him until she says, "Let me guess. She's loose."

Kristoff helps the dizzied guard to his feet. "Bishop Marius is in the library," he tells him. "Find him and hide out in the stables." The guard can hardly see straight after Luma's hit. He raises a wobbly thumbs up and stumbles off to help. "Can you stop her?" Kristoff asks Luma. "Stop it?" he corrects.

"I'm not sure," Luma replies. In that instant, a powerful gust blows her lost hat over to her feet. "Then again-" she says while wringing it out. She places the hat atop her head and smirks. "-I'm feeling lucky."

Anna rolls for cover as a stray kitchen drawer smashes into the wall. A vast assortment of silverware clamors out of it and several knives puncture the carpeting by her feet. Anna quickly rises and sprints up the castle's spiraling stairs. She's halfway up and her ordeal has her running out of breath. Anna takes a moment to rest against the railing and nervously looks down. Elsa has just stepped into view. The queen kneels before the fallen silverware and plucks the biggest, sharpest steak knife from the carpet. She runs her fingers across the blade and grins when she sees Anna's peeking reflection in it.

"There you are," Elsa says and peers back up at her. "I'm coming to get you," she sings while letting her knife scrape the railing. As the queen ascends, the stairs and walls nearest to her are coated in ice.

Anna can only hope she's bought those she cares about enough time to escape. As she reaches the next level, the paintings start to fall over. Desks shift across the halls while vases hover about. Curtains flap like colossal bat wings and wallpaper shreds. Anna glances at a portrait of her parents standing and watches it transition into them drowning. The sight is horrifying enough to back her into her own bedroom. Anna utilizes it as a place of refuge and locks the door. Thunder booms from beyond while the princess barricades it with their wardrobe.

Her arms are strained from pushing such heavy furniture into place and she backs up as far as she can. Her breaths shorten when she hears Elsa approaching from down the hall. A layer of frost beneath the doorway precedes her approach and Elsa's shadow looms behind. The locked doorknob jingles briefly until Elsa speaks. "Anna?" she queries mockingly. Her soft words are followed by five, explosively loud knocks that mimic Anna's traditional cadence. Each knock further dismantles the wardrobe blocking the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" A guttural, otherworldly voice asks.

The voice has Anna shivering in a corner until something drops from the ceiling. It patters onto her bedroom floor and swivels to her feet. Disbelief initially takes hold as Anna recovers a peculiar stone. When she flips it over, she realizes it is the same runestone she threw to the ocean back at Odin's Torch.

Suddenly, her bedroom door is completely blown off of its hinges. The door goes flying above her head and smashes through the window behind her. Rain and glass spew over the bedroom as lightning crackles. Elsa stands in the obliterated doorway and raises her steak knife. Bloody tears soak her cheeks beneath a pair of unblinking, black eyes. "Okay DIE!" the queen roars and Anna screams.

Elsa is about to attack when someone else calls to her. "¡Oye!" Luma shouts. The afflicted queen dislocates her neck to face her and snarls. Luma uncaps a vial of clear fluid from her satchel and splashes it across Elsa's face. The liquid burns her pale, withering skin like acid and steam sizzles from it. Elsa shrieks in agony while Luma splashes her again. Desperate to get away, Elsa dislocates all four limbs and crawls across up the wall like a spider. She makes her way to the ceiling and out the window while Kristoff reaches Anna. The runestone levitates from the floor and follows the demon outside.

"Are you alright?" Kristoff asks his love and she cautiously nods.

"What was that?" Anna asks Luma.

"Holy water," she replies. "It might've repelled the demon for now, but it'll be back."

"What are we supposed to do?" Anna continues.

Luma observes the smashed window and answers. "We fight back. This is a battle for Elsa's soul. Your sister is still trapped within her own body. We just need to reach her. We need to get Elsa to fight from within while we do so out here. Show the demon that it doesn't have her yet."

There's another rumble outside that catches the trio's attention. "That didn't sound like thunder," Kristoff frets.

"Now what?" Anna groans.

They look out from the broken window to see multiple layers of ice forming in the courtyard. Elsa stands atop the castle's rooftop and creates massive icicles which stretch towards her. She then opens her arms and starts walking towards the ledge. "What is she doing?" Kristoff asks as Anna's eyes shoot open. She thinks back to Hilda's pyre and Sigrid's fall. Her worst fears are solidified by Luma's answer.

"A sacrificial offering," she deduces. "The demon is going to claim her soul before departing."

"No!" the princess retaliates and climbs out of the window.

"Anna, stop!" Kristoff warns but she slides out of his grasp. He and Luma look for their own way up while she climbs.

Anna braves the drenched shingles and lets her knees scrape on the roofing. "No you don't," she scolds. "You don't get to take my sister! No! Hey!" she yells and reaches the rooftop. "Elsa, stop!" she pleads. When the queen doesn't stop, Anna sprints towards her and snags her arm. Elsa's still in a trancelike state, but Anna continues to yell over the raging storm. "This isn't you, Elsa! Look at me!" The queen's face appears emotionless and her black eyes are like buttons on a doll. The sight gets Anna thinking as she sniffles amidst the downpour. "Remember our dolls?" she asks. "We used to play with them all the time! You said we couldn't both be queen and maybe you were right! Because you're our queen and Arendelle needs you." Elsa looks away from her and keeps walking. Anna retaliates and pulls her back. "I need you! Please don't do this. Come back to us. I know you're in there. Come on, sis. Where's my chocolate-eating buddy? The same sister who taught me how to ice skate!"

Bloody tears drip from Elsa's eyes and she whimpers. "Forgive me," she sobs and continues to walk.

Her feet graze the edge of the rooftop and she stares down at the jagged icicles. "There's nothing to forgive!" Anna grunts while trying to pull her back. "I love you, Elsa! I'll always love you." Her foot starts to turn away from the edge and Anna thinks it's working. She notices Kristoff climbing up the side and hollers. "Help me out here!"

"You are the snow queen!" Kristoff shouts. "You're stronger than this thing, Elsa!"

Luma rises from the opposite ledge and lifts her rosary. She clasps it in her hands and starts to pray. "Angels be with Elsa. Spirits of the benevolent realms, guide her home."

"Guide her home..."

All is silent in the bleak nothingness of the ethereal plane. In this realm between realms, the dwindling light of Elsa's soul resides in a shadowy embrace. A demonic presence clutches her bodily essence and absorbs it piece by piece. It is feared by many and relishes in that effect. As this evil hellspawn prepares to fully devour a soul for its master, something echoes from the beyond. This..."voice" is painful to the demon's ears and makes it shutter. Its progress is suddenly limited as a blinding light descends upon the land. The voice returns in full force, sounding like a siren's song calling someone home. The demon hisses until a woman's glowing hand grips its shoulder. The touch is so painfully cleansing and the light is so overwhelming, that the demon is forced to let go. It relinquishes its prize and flees from the ethereal plane.

Elsa's soul drifts aimlessly across the nothingness until the glowing woman recovers it. She cradles it as if it were her own child and their auras glow as one.

"You'll always have me. And your Mama won't let anyone get her baby girl."

Elsa goes limp in Anna's arms and they back away from the ledge. "I've got you!" Anna rejoices. A smile sneaks across her teary face while she hugs her sister. "It's alright, Elsa. I've got you!" The princess raises her head and lets the rain gently fall against her face.

"We did it, Anna!" she hears Kristoff say. "We got her back. I'm gonna carry her down."

"It's okay," Anna sighs. "I've got-" Her smile fades and she looks over at Kristoff. He's holding a dizzy Elsa while Luma helps keep her steady. "Wait...what?" she worries and her companions look over. "But if that's Elsa, then who's this that I'm-" A beastly snarl makes Anna's blood run cold. She feels whatever she's holding tighten its grip on her. She can see something dark and leathery in the corner of her eye. Anna holds her breath and slowly looks down.

A pair of crooked horns come into view atop layers of furrowed skin. There's a distinct hiss as the demon itself raises its head. Its bright yellow eyes meet her gaze as it howls, "FURCAS!"Its jaws widen while it sinks its three-clawed hands into Anna's shoulders.

"Anna!" Kristoff yells while Elsa begins to stir. They watch in terror as the malevolent entity grapples with Anna.

"Get the queen out of here!" Luma orders and rushes to help. "It said its name!" she shouts. "Furc-" the demon roars at her and an unseen force propels her off of the roof. Luma almost falls towards the icicles, but her satchel strap gets snagged on a flagpole.

Anna grows tired as the demon tries to take possession of her. It widens its bearded, near-human jaws and proceeds to drain her energy. The runestone glows while being embedded in its wrinkled chest. In those moments, Anna's life flashes before her eyes. Her ordeal becomes a blur as she sinks back to a time before evil spirits. She sees herself as a child, giggling on a fateful carriage ride. Her whole family is present and her father is tickling her. She remembers the bronze necklace he gave her and it snaps her back to the present.

Anna grits her teeth and reaches for her pendant. She withdraws her father's cross and forces it against the demon's throat. Its mouth shuts while Anna boldly stares it down. With her essence no longer being drained, she slams the cross against the demon's forehead and holds it down. "Leave my family alone!" she shouts while the creature convulses. She recalls Marius' words and speaks her command. "Furcas, by the power of God...I condemn you back to Hell!" The demon wails as its body starts to separate. Its skin bursts into boiling fragments as a shadowy substance drags it back into the nothingness from whence it came. The runestone itself explodes into pebbles while Furcas' painful shrieks fade away with the rainstorm.

Anna collapses on the roofing and is ready for the rain to keep dousing her...only it doesn't come. Instead, the princess is pleasantly surprised when the clouds start to separate. A gentle breeze blows across her tired face and the sun rises over the fjord. While the sight provokes a smile, nothing makes Anna happier than hearing her sister calling.

"Sis?" Elsa worries.

When Anna looks over, she almost doesn't want to believe it. She fears she's living in a dream and that it's all too good to be true. She sees Elsa smiling while Kristoff helps her up. "Sis," she rejoices and they run into each other's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa laments. "About all of this."

Anna sighs and tightens her arms around Elsa. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me too!" Luma shouts and everyone looks around. "How about a little assistance, por favor?" They follow her voice and find her hanging from an Arendellian flagpole. "I knew I was feeling lucky," she jests.

The royal family agrees to take their recovery slow and it's midday by the time Anna approaches their closed gates. "I don't know about this," Elsa worries. She hides in the shadows and sighs. "Maybe it's better if they stay closed."

"Elsa," Anna insists. "We can't go down that road again. Mother and Father never would've wanted us to. And I do know that. Why? Because we have each other now and the future is up to us."

Elsa shakes her head. "But Anna...after everything I've done, how can I possibly face them again?"

Anna purses her lips and considers Elsa's question. Rather than directly answer it, she smiles and takes Elsa's hand. "We're opening the gates, Elsa. But no matter what's on the other side of them, you will never have to face it alone. You'll always have me."

"And me," Kristoff adds before taking Elsa's other hand.

"We're not gonna start singing, are we?" Luma mutters before holding Anna's hand.

Tears swell in Elsa's eyes as she looks to the guard at her wall. "Open the gates!" Anna declares. Their hearts race as they brace themselves for whatever may be on the other side. A gathered crowd has Elsa on edge and she fears a potential angry mob.

For the first time in possibly ever, Elsa steps out without any introductions or fanfare. Her subjects all appear concerned, but they do not fear her. She gasps when a shy child steps towards her. The little blonde's hands are tightly bandaged while she struggles to carry a freshly-bloomed crocus. Elsa kneels at the child's level and recalls the incident. While she wasn't in control of her actions, she could still experience everything as if she was a prisoner in her own body.

"Rita," Elsa grieves as tears flee her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Queen Elsa," Rita sniffles. "This one time, when I was watering Mama's flowers...I was just trying to make her happy and show her I could do it. So I watered and watered...but I put too much and the flowers drownded." Elsa faintly smiles at the mispronunciation. "I made a mistake. Maybe you made a mistake too."

"I did," Elsa assures while hurriedly nodding. "I just wasn't doing so swell," she admits.

"I hope this makes you feel better," Rita says and hands over the crocus.

"It's beautiful, Rita." Elsa replies and hugs the child. In those moments, more Arendellians approach their queen with flowers and well-wishes. Even little Noah is there to ask if Elsa wants her snowball back. Some just pat her shoulder to check in with her, and she's overwhelmed by their kindness.

Anna leans into Kristoff and rejoices in the sight. "Well this is going better than I'd planned," she admits.

"I think I know who to thank," Kristoff quips. He motions towards Kai and Gerda, who are leading more citizens over to help.

Anna approaches the servants and bows. "Kai," she calls. "How's your wound?"

"Oh, the wound I got in the fire?" Kai says with a wink and pulls up his shirt. "Stitched and...well...achy!"

Anna raises a brow and pulls him close. "Just what kind of story did you cook up?" she whispers.

Kai smirks. "What story? As far as I know...there was a horrible storm last night which shattered windows, shifted furniture, and caused a fire. That and our stressed queen just had a rough few days. Right, Gerda?"

"Oh yes!" the servant replies while guiding citizens to help with repairs.

"To the queen!" a drunkard shouts. "Skål!"

"Ah, he reminds me." Kai says. "I'm going to need some wine for Gerda and I's picnic. A lot of wine after this."

Anna smiles and shakes her head at the unfolding ordeal. "Thank you, Kristoff." she tells her love. "For everything," she yawns and stumbles into his arms.

"And this is why we don't pull all-nighters," Kristoff jests.

Luma is observing Elsa from a distance when her horse nudges her. "There you are, Ángel," she says and pets his snout. "You missed all the fun, last night." Their reunion is short-lived when she notices Bishop Marius approaching. He's so injured that he needs a guard to help him walk. "We were just leaving," she scornfully assures.

"Miss," Marius says. "If I may have a word?"

"Oh I'm a miss now?"

Luma's sarcasm has the bishop sighing. "I believe I owe you an apology. While our beliefs may...differ, it seems as though we both found ourselves serving a higher, divine power. I'm sorry."

Luma thinks back to what Elsa had said to the guard during her arrival. "Just learn from this," Luma reiterates. "Be better." She leaves Marius hanging his head and lost in thought. Luma manages to avoid the main crowd and sneaks back to her tent. She's just finished packing and is prepared to silently head out when she finds the queen standing behind her.

"Hey," Elsa beckons and Luma clenches Ángel's reigns.

"Dios mío," she shudders.

"Sorry," Elsa flinches. "I didn't mean to scare you."

You already did plenty of that, Luma thinks.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life," Elsa tells her.

"Oh I can't take all the credit for that one," Luma insists as Anna and Kristoff approach. "Never forget how loved you are. Especially by this sister of yours. It's nice to have family you can count on." Luma simpers. "I'm sorry we couldn't contact your real parents."

"It's like you said," Elsa replies. "Perhaps it's best to just try and move on."

"Who knows," Luma considers. "Maybe then you'll get a real sign." Elsa cherishes such a thought while Luma steadies her horse.

"You know," Anna suggests. "You're welcome to stay here. There's always room for one more in our family."

Luma wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. "Thanks, but I'm not the type to put down roots. There's a whole world out there just waiting to be explored." She pats Ángel's neck and he whinnies proudly. "Keep the faith, Arendellians!" she exclaims and tips her hat to them. "Next day, next chapter, next adventure! Keep the faith!" She spurs her steed to ride further north while Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff wave goodbye.

As Luma vanishes into the mountains, the trio hears a familiar giggle. Olaf arrives on Sven and springs towards his creator. "Elsa!" he cheers. "You're all better!"

Elsa blushes and gives the snowman a tight squeeze. "I really am, Olaf," she says. "It's so nice to see you again."

"How was your sleepover at Oaken's?" Anna asks.

"Oh it was great!" the snowman boasts. "His lodge is filled to the brim with so many doodads. Sven and I were so well-behaved that he even let us take one home." Olaf holds out a different runestone with intricate markings on it. "I've never seen something like this before!"

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff's eyes widen as they all know what must be done. It's as if they all possess a hive mind while Anna takes the stone away from Olaf. "Nope," Elsa keeps saying. "Nope. Nope. Nope."

"I'll go get a hammer," Kristoff says.

"Get me one too, hun," Anna insists.

THE END

(Post Credits Scene)

The sun shines down on a beautiful morning in Arendelle and a lone wagon approaches. With a clear conscience and hopeful heart, Ruben rides into town. Princess Anna is seeing to her subjects in the square when she hears his familiar voice speak up. "I understand that newly renovated library of yours is in need of a caretaker?" Anna looks to him and grins as he stands ready to begin a new life.

(Post Credits Scene II)

Luma and her trusty steed ascend a sunlit mountain far to the north. She halts her horse, lifts her hat, and takes in the scenic fields below. She raises a brow at the vast, supernatural mist that shrouds the nearby forest. Ever the curious type, Luma smirks and spurs Ángel towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my first Frozen Halloween Special! I am beyond honored to share this story with all of you and it's been a real pleasure. I would like to thank my wife LeAnn for suggesting the creation of a Frozen scary story in the first place. Thank you again to my late mother, Olga "Illuminada" Pineda, for introducing me to the horror genre. I want to extend gratitude to all of you for your kindness and support during this October adventure. I would be honored to hear your thoughts on this story. It would really mean a lot as your reviews are sincerely important to me and I love entertaining all of you. I hope you've enjoyed "Haunted Arendelle" and you can always find weekly Frozen content here at GoldenHeart Stories! I'll see you next October for another annual scary adventure!
> 
> Long Live Imagination and Happy Halloween!
> 
> ~ Michael


End file.
